


Reciprocated

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: By That I Mean They/Them Pronouns, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Other, Unconventional Ways Of Communication, gender neutral reader, reader is soft, slow ish burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: in which reader has a crush, Soundwave is a spy, and they (sort of) make it work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> me, staring at my unfinished Rodimus fic: what abt more soundwave tho 
> 
> happy pride month im love big robots & my lovely readers

Opposed to popular belief, Soundwave doesn’t know _everything_ that happens on the Nemesis, or listen to every intercepted Autobot comm himself. That would be too much, even for someone dedicated as he. Instead, there’s algorithms in place to pick out keywords and conversational patterns which are then reviewed by Soundwave or Laserbeak.

It’s a finely tuned system, as it should be after so many years. It leaves Soundwave time to do other things, like track down more energon. With their stores as they are, it's not a _pressing_ issue, but keeping it away from the Autobots? _That_ is top priority.

And thankfully, said Autobots aren’t causing any trouble. They’re on some kind of “road trip”, although they’ve been frustratingly quiet about their actual location. Laserbeak has been enjoying their singalongs, at the very least. The children are hilariously off tune, while the bots just aren’t musically oriented, and their adult human chaperone, while decent, doesn’t join in very often.

For the most part, Soundwave tunes it out while he scans the planet for the hundredth time. It’s getting harder and harder to pinpoint exact areas, and leftover energon from old mines mess with the readings.

He finds it rather ironic that the Decepticons are the ones hated by the local organics when it's the Autobots who take advantage of their hospitality by accepting government provided energon. He also finds it ironic and _annoying_ that the humans have been able to keep their mines secret by virtue of being so lowtech.

He has faith they’ll trip up eventually though. They always do. For now--

Laserbeak is squawking at him.

He looks over at the deployer curiously, a question mark on his mask.

Laserbeak huffs in irritation, turning to rewind the comm. He starts and stops several times, bits of conversation broken up until he gets to the exact spot he wants Soundwave to listen to.

“Bumblebee’s my partner, of course he’s my favorite!” Soundwave recognizes that voice as the child who tried to out maneuver him in positioning the satellite. Smart, for a human.

“We all know _my partner_ is the best.” Another of the children chimes in. Bulkhead’s partner, and one of the chattiest in the group. He cannot remember her designation.

“I think it would be rude to say Arcee is my favorite cybertronian while I’m riding with Optimus, right?” Jack. Soundwave knows that.

“Not at all.” Arcee says. “You’re my favorite human.”

“Since no one else will say it, my favorite Autobot is Ratchet.” The chaperone (he thinks). You sound amused, but halfway to recharge. Soundwave imagines taking care of a gaggle of children _and_ Autobots would be tiring.

“Thank you.” Ratchet replies, clipped, but sincere.

There’s a beat of silence, and Soundwave glances over at Laserbeak curiously. _Is this all?_ Hardly worth taking a break for, so close to turning in for the night.

“Why did you say favorite _Autobot_?” The first child asks. Bumblebee seconds that question with a series of beeps.

Another silence, long enough that Soundwave curses his lack of a visual. Your voice is hesitant when you finally explain, “It's just… um. My favorite Cybertronian isn’t Ratchet?”

“Is it a Decepticon!?” The talkative one yells, making the audio glitch a bit. Soundwave can only imagine how that felt for Bulkhead.

“Listen, I don’t like-- It’s--” You’re clearly flustered, stuttering over your words as you are. “I just think Soundwave is pretty is all. But I like Ratchet because he’s my _friend_. Just to be clear.”

“I would hope so.” Ratchet grumbles. “ _Soundwave?_ ”

“He’s pretty.” You repeat, voice sharpening. “You know I’m an Autobot to my core. It’s not… like. I’d defect or anything. Not that I think Soundwave would be into me? Oh, god, I’m talking about my _crush_ with a bunch of children.”

It seems none of the bots know how to react to this, but while they remain silent, the children all start talking over one another.

“He tried to kill us!”

“ _Pretty?_ ”

“Hey, I’m not a child. I’m a teenager.”

“Me too!”

You sigh loud enough for the comm to pick up on it, and Laserbeak laughs. “ _I just think Soundwave is pretty._ ” He parrots.

“You’re all terrible. All of you.” Comes your voice from the speaker again. “Terrible children slash teenagers slash weasels. I’m taking a nap.”

That last insult(? a quick google search does not explain why that particular mustelidae is an insult, but Soundwave has heard stranger things from humans) causes another wave of talking over one another, but Laserbeak mutes it after a moment. His wings are trembling as he does so, although he’s making an attempt to not laugh.

Soundwave appreciates it, as well as how he takes the time to add your voice to the tracking algorithm. A ping now and again whenever you utilize the Autobots comm shouldn’t distract from his duties, after all, and if nothing else, Laserbeak clearly finds you amusing.

The deployer returns to his chassis shortly thereafter, with a reminder that Soundwave should enter recharge soon as well. _Soon._

* * *

It is well past soon that he gets a ping alerting him to the fact you’ve awoken and joined the conversation again. Your voice is low and rough, and although he was aware of that happening to humans, hearing it firsthand is strange.

“Op, don’t take this the wrong way, but I am way too old to be sleeping in cars.” You say, followed by a groan. “My back is killing me.”

“You could’ve traded seats with Jack.” Arcee chimes in.

“He’s tired too.” You don’t sound annoyed, per say, but it's close. “Where’s the nearest rest stop? Or a restaurant? I wanna grab some more food. And coffee.”

“There is one less than five miles from here.” Optimus Prime answers, before anyone can give their location away by having an in depth conversation about their options. Always careful. Soundwave would find it admirable if it weren’t _annoying._

“Wonderful.” You reply lightly. It’s accompanied by a noise he can’t quite identify over comm.

Optimus solves that mystery rather quickly, “Must you pet me?”

“You have a very pettable dashboard. If I could reach your face I’d be doing that too.” You say, voice trembling with ill concealed laughter. You sound… soft. Soundwave cannot come up with a better word to describe it.

“My faceplate would be preferable. If you ask first.” Optimus Prime’s voice has gone staticy when he replies, and the Decepticon TOC wonders if you know what that means. Do you know what it sounds like when you fluster a cybertronian?

“You’re like thirty feet tall? Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t reach. I’m not even six foot, remember? Jack’s probably gonna be bigger than me when he’s grown.” You grumble. “I’m _short._ ”

“Which begs the question why you think _Soundwave_ is a potential suitor.” Arcee says, interrupting your little moment with Optimus. Soundwave is oddly thankful.

“Hey!” You squawk, indignant.

“She makes a fair point.” Ratchet says.

“The _betrayal._ ” Is your overdramatized response. “He’s not a suitor. I just. I thought, back at the satellite facility, he could’ve killed us. But he didn’t, even when Miko swore at him and I _literally_ threw myself in front of Raf. I don’t know if he spared us because of the children or because he just didn’t want to, but… I thought it was noble. And he’s not bad to look at.”

Bumblebee chirps out _noble_ incredulously, while you laugh. It's a nervous sound, but cute. Charming? Soundwave likes it.

“Didn’t realize you like tall, dark, and _pointy._ ” Arcee hums.

“Do not tease our human ally too much. There _are_ worse decepticons to fancy.” Optimus says, a playful edge to his voice.

You laugh a lot, he’s coming to realize (and how strange that is, to be so free with your emotions), but it's still a pretty sound. “ _Yeah_ ,” You say, voice high and excited. “I _could_ have a crush on Starscream. Or, or, what’s that punks name? The one Bulkhead fights with?”

“ _Breakdown._ ” Is Bulkhead’s tired reply.

Bumblebee buzzes _or doc Knock_ , and prompts Arcee to add the Decepticon she thinks is a worse match for their human than Soundwave.

At this point Soundwave himself is… fairly certain he should be recharging rather than listening to them “drag the fuck outta the ‘cons” as you so _aptly_ put it, but it's almost too entertaining to turn off.

While its not exactly _important_ information, he is technically gathering intel too. It falls within his jurisdiction.

(And it's been a very long time since someone said his name like you do. Shallow as your crush may be, its _nice_ )

“Humans and Cybertronians could date though, right? We’re very similar.” You’re saying now, words running together a little bit. Soundwave pictures you leaning against Prime’s window, optics ( _eyes?_ ) half closed. Admittedly, the mental image is impeded by how uncommon it is for him to see you, the one human who so rarely leaves the Autobot base. Humans change their auxiliary armor quite often as well, don’t they? He wonders what you wear on a road trip. What you’re wearing while resting inside Optimus Prime’s interior.

(It has been a very long time since he’s felt anything close to jealousy as well)

“I am not sure if our courting rituals are as similar as one would assume, given our sparks are tangible.” Optimus says.

You make a noise Soundwave doesn’t have the vocabulary to describe, followed by a short laugh. “Always forget about that. Sparks are like integral to your marriage too, right? But you could still date n stuff?”

“I’m not sure what sort of dates you could go on without overusing holoforms or mass displacement, given our need for secrecy.” Arcee admits. “Both of which take up energon.”

 _Not a problem,_ Soundwave thinks. While he’s never felt inclined, Knockout could install it within a cycle and energon isn’t currently an issue the Decepticons face.

Not that he’s considering taking you out on a date. Of course not. But if he _did_ , in some alternate timeline where you weren’t aligned with the Autobots, or a tiny, delicate organic, he could sweep you off your feet with proper planning.

Soundwave is only half paying attention to the other Autobots while he debates this, nearly missing it when Bulkhead says, “Earth has some pretty views. You could go out sightseeing.”

“That what you and Jackie do?” You tease. “But yeah, you’re right. Dates don’t have to be public. I know how to pirate movies and buy snacks too. Sneaking into places after dark isn’t outside of the realm of possibility either.”

“I suppose asking you not to break human laws _is_?” Optimus doesn’t sound particularly upset, as if he’s used to this.

“Hacking isn’t legal either, and you let Ratchet and _a child,_ Optimus _,_ do that all the time.” Is your snippy reply. “But back on topic. _Dates._ ”

The way you fearlessly talk back to your leader sets Soundwave off balance. He can’t decide if he’s pleased or offended. On the one hand, disrespecting the autobots leader is a good thing. On the other, _you’re_ an autobot, and Soundwave’s personal stance on loyalty involves not aggressively dismissing ones leader.

However, Optimus doesn’t seem at all offended. “Dates _are_ an important topic.”

“ _Especially_ for the future of cybertronian/human interactions! You guys won’t always have to hide.” You say. “Or. I hope not.”

Soundwave slowly closes his other programs as he prepares to recharge ( _to actually_ recharge), now only half listening as you discuss various dates that don’t involve revealing the alien presence on Earth. You seem very… emotional rather than materialistic. All particularly expensive dates are shot down as soon as they’re mentioned, while you gush about how romantic watching sunsets together and other such nonsense is.

As _disgustingly_ tender and weak as it is, Soundwave doesn’t shut off the comm. He lets you (unknowingly) wax poetic until he falls into recharge.

* * *

“Ratch, do cybertronians have babies?”

Soundwave has _no idea_ what that question has to do with your current mission, but he tunes in anyway.

“Sparklings. But… not since the war began. None that I know of. Why do you ask?” Ratchet answers.

A shuffle of fabric. “I don’t know. Just… Curious.”

“Do you want children? I thought you have enough, with Jack, Raf, and Miko. Especially Miko.” The medic sounds tired, but amused.

“Miko is a lovely young lady.” You giggle. “And yeah? No? Maybe? Again, I don’t know! I’ve been thinking about it. I do love the team Prime kids.” The unabashed affection in your voice makes that obvious.

“Lovely young lady.” He snorts.

“She’s not any worse than what I would make.” You respond drolly. Soundwave wonders what you mean by “make”. Gross organic reproduction isn’t _exactly_ his forte, but it might be interesting if human sparklings mimic their creators. A tiny you.

Ratchet’s voice has a layer of static even as he scolds, “Have you finished your mission yet?”

“ _Almost_. And then I have to do that paperwork for Fowler.” You grumble. “The only human adult, so prestigious.”

“It is easier for you to sign things.”

The two of you continue bickering, but Soundwave’s interest has waned. Whatever mission you’re on isn’t directly mentioned, and he understands the frustration of paperwork and missions reports all too well. Starscream in particular liked every little thing to be recorded, much to the disdain of the vehicons.

* * *

“You _left_ without me!” Your voice has gone up a few octaves, the anger plain as day. “Optimus Prime, I’m going to turn you into _scrape_ the moment you get home! If you even think about dying before I get my hands on you--”

“Ohhh, Optimus is in _trouble._ ” Miko interrupts. Her voice is distant, too far from the mic.

“Optimus is in so much trouble.” You say.

“Time was of the essence, and it _is_ your day off.” The Prime says. “You should be resting.” A weak defence, Soundwave notes. It is not as if days of rest are above the mission. He knows this, you know this, Prime knows it.

There’s a pause, and your voice takes on a new edge when you ask, “You know who wouldn’t do this to me? _Soundwave._ ”

You’re not wrong.

* * *

Soundwave wasn’t in the right echelon of Cybertronian society to say definitively that you could give Golden Age singers a run for their money, but your voice, while untrained, is one he enjoys immensely.

You have an obvious preference for love songs with a melancholy twist, things that make ones spark ache. Sometimes you resort to whatever's on the radio, or sing along to what the children are crowing, but you always return to your sad songs.

Soundwave knows there must be more than what he overhears on the comm, and the very idea he’s missing out on your solos is… _irritating._ He’s not a mech prone to anger, not really, but it only makes him all the more aware of how little he knows about you. Interrupted comms and stolen security footage can only show him so much.

(do you dance when you’re alone, or are your performances accompanied by gesturing like when Starscream goes on a rant? What are you like when the children are gone? When there’s no need to be the Responsible Human?)

(does your hair feel the same as wiring, or is it soft like everything else _human_? Would you feel it if he were to pull his digits through it? Would you smile at him like you did during your first meeting?)

(your taste in music must be getting to him.)

* * *

It doesn’t surprise him that you realize your comm’s are being hacked into. What _does_ surprise him is that while trying to convince the Autobots to tighten up security, you make a playful pass at him.

“Hey, Soundwave, if you’re listening text me at XXX-X--”

Bumblebee buzzes in alarm, loud and insistent.

You politely wait until he’s quieted to continue, “--XX-XXXX.”

Soundwave thinks maybe. Possibly. He may also have a “crush”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Lot of this chapter is in texting/instant messaging format so for reference  
> Soundwave uses bold text.  
> reader uses italics  
> regular text is ur run of the mill narration
> 
> also!! fair warning: no screen drinking but reader is drunk/tipsy for one sequence

The first message he sends is actually a picture. He spent cycles trying to find a good way to start the conversation, but running through a thousand possibilities thoroughly convinced him none of them would work. At least not the way he _wants_ them to work.

So the first message is a photo, taken high above the Atlantic Ocean, the sun just barely cresting over the waves, painting everything gold and pink and purple. It was pretty, and you like pretty.

It takes you an hour to reply, but the dozen heart emojis are worth the wait. Heart emojis that are followed by, _I think you have the wrong number but thats beautiful! Is it weird to ask a stranger if they were flying?_

He, of course, opts to ignore the first part. **I fly as often as I can.**

 _Too bad its so expensive :((( I’ve only flown a couple times myself._ There’s a pause, in which Soundwave tries to compose a response only to delete it again when you add, _Do you have more pics like that? if its not weird._

 **It's not weird,** he assures. He attaches several more photos (of a lesser quality, in his opinion. He sent the best first).

This once again garners him a flurry of hearts, exclamation points, and now star emojis mixed in with various compliments. You freely admit you don’t know all the “photographer terms”, but he appreciates it anyway.

* * *

_hey_

_got anymore sky pictures?_

**Would you like to see them?**

_thought that was implied_

_that was rude im sorry_

_yes, i would love to see pretty skies_

**Give me a moment**

Laserbeak deploys without hesitation, buzzing as he flies off. He’s more than happy to play wingman, after all. It’s not sunset, but the sun glints off the ocean in a pretty way, and Laserbeak knows how to frame a shot.

Granted, the pictures are rushed. He has to rush through the options, selecting a human sized handful of images.

You respond with your typical emojis, and Soundwave notes with some amusement that you save the images to your phone.

_thank you_

**Any reason you needed sky photos?**

_pretty things make me happy, generally speaking_

_but nah i just find them calming_

**I will try to take more then.**

_alsakshsjdksha_

_that’s the nicest thing i’ve heard all day, stranger_

_so what’re you up to?_

**Work.**

_what do you do? i’m not bothering you, right?_

**No, I can multitask. It’s no bother.**

**I monitor security and help with tech.**

Sort of, at least. He can’t think of a better way to word it, especially when english is far from his native language _and_ he’s simply… not used to using his own words. It’s odd.

_ohhh, mysterious._

_i’m a glorified babysitter most days. i do freelance writing when i’m not doing that_

**Which one causes you stress?**

_you mean bc i asked for calminf sky pics?_

_**calming_

**Yes.**

_most days its babysitting. i have to be a good role model and help out and keep them safe even tho they RLY dont want to be safe._

_i love them but they drive me nuts_

**Protecting those you care about is difficult.**

_you know else is difficult?_

**What?**

_trying to cook w/o cutting urself like a dumbass when u are, in fact, a dumbass_

Attached is a photo of your hand, water running over your fingers to, presumably, wash off the blood. Human blood is red, right? Soundwave flicks through his memory files idly, trying to confirm. He has never bothered to get close enough to the native organics of this planet to know, but several others have.

_i’m making soup btw_

**That is important information.**

_Strictly confidential ofc. if u tell anyone i’ll have to kill u_

**And how will you do that?**

_uhhhh_

_good question._

_if i kill u, i won’t get anymore pretty skies, right?_

**Right.**

_u live another day_

* * *

**Do you like stargazing?**

_i can never find the constellations_

_but space is cool_

**It is.**

* * *

_check oht thjs cool lizard i found!!!_

_**out_

_**this_

_i forgot how to type i guess_

**That is a very spiky lizard**

**Are you okay?**

_yeah i’m just tired, we went hiking. thats where i found my new best friend_

_i set him free after taking the pic tho and he ran away :(((_

_gg lizard friend_

**gg?**

_good game_

_its like a gaming thing_

_video gaymes as one might say_

**What games do you like?**

_Well Since You Asked…._

* * *

  **You ever hear something so stupid it makes your spark hurt?**

_all the time babe_

_i used to work at a beauty store & ppl do Dangerous things with hair chemicals _

_why?_

**One of my coworkers is causing trouble.**

_u gonna spill the tea or do u want a distraction?_

**I can’t “spill the tea”, it is confidential.**

_how mysterious_

_i’m swooning_

(Soundwave has to quickly look up with “swooning” is, and what it has to do with the conversation.)

_so you wanna watch a movie?_

**Yes.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

You send a voice message, full of bubbling laughter and curses.

“Hey, hey, babe, I’m really fuckin drunk right now.” As if he couldn’t tell. “So I can’t text good, but we usually text so I didn’t want you to think I’m _ignoring_ you. So like! Here I am!” You laugh, and someone in the background calls your name.

Your voice is muffled, pressed up against something to smother the answering shout, “I’m on the phone!”

A pause.

“Okay, so anyways, it’s my day off I guess? And my friends wanted to get smashed an I was like “hell yeah”, so now I am! Totally intoxicated. It’s great. And bad? It’s both. I really wanna to talk to you.”

 _Oh,_ Soundwave thinks.

“That sounds so sappy, oh my god.” You snort-laugh, a raw, genuine sound, and _somehow_ Soundwave still finds it endearing.

“Yeah, but. That’s really all I’ve got to say? How long can these damn voice messages be anyway? You never told me what kind of phone you have.” A sharp clicking noise, presumably the sound of you tapping the back of your phone.

The silence drags on, nothing but distant music filling the silence. Soundwave wonders where exactly you are. An oilhouse? A friend’s habsuite?

“Uhm. I know this is gonna sound like the liquor talking, but I like texting you, like. I like _you,_ I think.”

Your speech patterns get very repetitive while intoxicated. Soundwave focuses on that instead of the _confession_ you’re spilling out.

“Okay, well, I’m going to regret this tomorrow! Goodbye!”

* * *

_i feel Disgusting_

**Drink water. You’re probably dehydrated.**

_did u just google like “hangover help” or smth_

**You’re assuming I’ve never been intoxicated?**

_you did just give me the most basic of advice, my dear, dear stranger_

**What happened to “babe”?**

_waht_

_What Did I Say To You??????_

_omg i didnt make you uncomfortable right??_

_i know i get all overly emotional and stuff_

**I wasn’t uncomfortable.**

**I like your voice, actually. It was nice.**

_p sure that’s sappier than anything i said_

_ <3 _

**< 3**

* * *

A picture of an ice cream cone, half melted and lying on the concrete, greets Soundwave.

_can i get an f in the chat_

**f**

_thank u_

* * *

_come kill this spider in my kitchen pls_

**I’m hundreds of miles away.**

_please?_

**You can kill it.**

**Unless you’re scared of spiders?**

_a spider lady once called me a pretty little thing and i’ve yet to get over it_

_also i guess i Can kill it myself but if you killed it i would be obligated to let u stay and watch movies and i have a VERY comfy bed._

**Is this your way of asking me on a date?**

_i’m always startled by how direct u are_

_i meant like a sleepover but also yes it could be a date_

**Ever the romantic.**

**If I’m in the area I will come kill the spider.**

_that is all i ask_

* * *

_hey babe, what’s your favorite color?_

**I’ve never thought about it.**

_sux :((_

_mine is purple._

**Any reason?**

_it’s pretty._

_can i tell you a secret?_

**Do you want to?**

_i have a crush someone i rly shouldn't._

**Why not?**

_like a hatfield n mccoy thing, u know?_

(He doesn’t)

_my friend did smth terrible to him recently_

_i didnt have any part in it but i wouldnt be surprised or upset if he blamed me. he’d be right to do so._

**If you didn’t do it, I don’t think it’d be right to blame you.**

_emotions arent always “right”, ya know?_

**I do.**

_hey stranger._

_is laserbeak okay?_

**He’s made a full recovery.**

_:’)))))_

* * *

Autobots do tighten their security _eventually_ , at least inside their base, but they don’t manage to fix the phone lines, and Miko calls you each and everyday while she spends winter break with her parents. You spend most of the time bemoaning the lack of snow while she talks and talks about how much she loves her parents and the festivities.

Soundwave knows he won’t find anything particularly useful to the Decepticon cause in these calls, but he likes to listen in anyway, and you seem to be okay with it. He asks questions about the content after the fact, like what fireworks are and if you like them.

(You did, but the noise reminds you of Starscream’s rockets now, and you say you know it’s dramatic, but it scares you.)

(Soundwave has never told anyone but you that certain smells remind him of when he was a street mech who couldn’t control his telepathy, that it makes him feel panicked and overwhelmed.)

If Miko knows that you know, she doesn’t mention it. She _does_ mention that you seem happier lately. More laughy.

“I’m… talking to someone.” You reply, slow and careful. “I wouldn’t call it _dating_ , but you know.”

Miko squeals in delight, demanding details that you do not provide. You dance around it with laughter and teasing, asking when she’s going to get a girlfriend, and if she’d tell you. Miko promises she would, right after her parents, before telling Bulkhead.

You tell her you love her, all sweet and gentle, and Soundwave recalls your questions about sparklings.

Would you… _will_ you talk to Laserbeak the same way? Will you laugh at his meddling and smile at how he mimics his creator by using recordings? Will you allow the minicon close, like you do with the Autobots?

He would love to get a picture of you and Laserbeak together.

(and realizes, somewhat belatedly, that is must be your influence that allows him to use words like “love” so loosely. You are full of love. Filled up to the brim with warmth and affection that the Decepticons are so lacking. It’s not a bad thing, they’re at war, after all, but… There is something to be said about it)

* * *

**You wouldn’t call it dating?**

_heard that, did ya?_

**What would make it dating?**

_a bold question_

_take me on a date, babe, and i’ll call it dating_

**Simple enough.**

_i look forward to it_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chap Might be the last but idk yall its pride month and im Still Sick As Fuck
> 
> pray 4 my lungs & send in pride prime month requests pls n thank u :3c


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> todays theme is... *drum roll* physical affection!! 
> 
> please love on this poor touch starved mech. he deserves it. 
> 
> also idk if this needs a "warning" rly but Soundwave's holo uses he/him & she/her pronouns!! but no gendered terms are used other than "mech".  
> real warning: there are kisses! no smut so i'm not changing the rating but its a little suggestive?

There’s a stranger loitering near your front door, with triangle braids and clothes studded with gold. She glances up from her phone when Optimus stops to let you out.

And you _know._

“A friend of yours?” Optimus asks curiously.

“You could say that.” Your phone buzzes in your pocket, but you don’t bother to check it. “Let me out.”

The door swings open a moment after Optimus activates his own holoform, to give the illusion you’re being driven home by a person.

You hop out, barely managing to remember to say goodbye to Optimus before not-running-but-fast-walking over to your _date._ The date you had been playfully alluding to for _weeks,_ just waiting for your favorite decepticon take you up on it.

You almost thought he’d never do it.

(that would’ve been okay, actually. You would be content, and _happy_ , with the easy friendship and flirtations, to make yourself a bright spot for Soundwave. He deserves a little bit of sweetness, dealing with _Starscream_ all day. But… you do have feelings of a less platonic variety, and to ignore them would pain you.)

There’s a thousand ways to say hello, to greet someone you adore, but you can’t get a single one out of your mouth.

You do the next best thing, and wrap your arms around Soundwave’s waist. She (he? they? what pronouns do holoforms use? You’ll have to ask) accepts your embrace with a laugh and…

You’ve never heard Soundwave laugh before.

You glance up, noting somewhat distantly that you’re still the shorter one. There’s something nice about that. You _like_ Soundwave being bigger than you, in either form.

Soundwave smiles down at you. It’s not an especially wide smile, but it’s something. Something _wonderful._ You’re certain this isn’t the first time you’ve prompted such an expression either, and you mourn missing out on the others.

In the future, you vow to be as charming and funny as possible, if only to see more smiles.

You open your mouth and then close it, unable to think of something. Instead, you simply lay your forehead on Soundwave’s shoulder. Jewelry cuts into your cheek, but it's hardly uncomfortable enough for you to move away.

You’ve been waiting for this for _so long._

* * *

“So, Op, you mentioned having something to ask me?” Your voice from the intercom makes Soundwave’s spark thrum.

“Ratchet, I know you want us to limit the use of our comm’s, but I _must_ ask our human how their date went.”

He knows you’re aware of his spying, but he likes that you’re not speaking _to him_ right now. You’re honestly telling your friend, “It was lovely, thank you for asking. And telling the rest of the team.” That last bit rings insincere.

“You’re lucky he waited until the children went home.” Ratchet informs you.

“No more crushing on Decepticons?” Arcee teases.

You laugh it off. “I only like the one.”

 _Like, not liked._ Soundwave enjoys the present tense.

* * *

Soundwave burns your popcorn and takes up too much space on the couch for _one_ human sized body, but you can’t think of a better way to spend your night.

Well. The drink spilled down your front courtesy of a jumpscare and a _very_ protective mech, that you could do without. He goes from sitting next to you to shielding you from the “threat” on screen in an instant.

The movement tips your drink, spilling from your mouth down the entirety of your top, and probably the couch too. It was almost full. And you had _ice._

Soundwave has the decency to try and pretend not to find it thoroughly amusing while you hiss curses and shove him back into his own spot. His eyes follow you until you’re out of sight, and return the moment you return with a clean shirt.

“You’re the worst.” You growl.

He just smiles, reaching out with a grace you almost forgot he possesses. He wraps his arms around your waist and _pulls._ You make a show of resisting, despite your traitorous laughter.

You would like to say you put up a good fight, but you really do not.

You land in his lap with a thump, and the firm arms used to pull you down loosen their hold. He buries his face in the crook of your neck after you settle.

“Is this your way of apologizing?” You ask needlessly.

Needless, because you know he won’t answer. Needless, because you know the answer is yes.

* * *

Soundwave’s holo avatar doesn’t need to sleep, and she’s never outright _said_ she enjoys cuddling your sleepy self, but she always reminds you to go to sleep at a reasonable time while she’s around, and she’s _clingy._

You’re not quite sure what woke you up, but it's too early and _much_ too hot. Why the hell do you live so far South, again? Couldn’t the Autobots have picked a milder state? Or at least one that suffered through extreme _cold_ rather than this heat?

You lament this as you try to stretch, the movement impeded by a guest who you don’t actually remember saying goodnight too. There’s a leg thrown over your waist, pinning you down in the laziest way possible. One hand lies on your chest, idly tracing symbols you couldn’t identify in ink, let alone like this.

“ _Wave._ ”

She hums, low in her throat.

You twist your upper body to face her. Not that you can see much in the light of the streetlight across the parking lot shining in your half open window. Still, it means you can safely reach for her face without poking her in the eyes.

“Hello, beautiful.” You say, still groggy. “My pretty morning mech.”

You feel more than see Soundwave’s smile this time. She moves slowly, allowing you the time to move your hand from her face to her braids as she draws closer.

She stops just short of kissing you, waiting.

_What a gentlemech._

You shouldn’t. You’re overheating as it is, and the inside of your mouth feels like cotton balls, but if Soundwave wants a kiss, then goddammit, you’re going to kiss.

She makes a bubbling laughy noise that is not _entirely_ human when you do, the noise vibrating in her chest.

What a strange sound to fall in love with. What a strange _person_ to fall in love with.

Her body is made of light, an illusion of alien science controlled by a mech more than three times your size lurking _somewhere_ nearby. But she feels real beneath your mouth, your fingertips, if not a little off.

Regular humans don’t leave your mouth tingling like you’ve gotten zapped with static electricity, after all. And regular humans can bruise. And sleep.

But you’ve never been one to settle for _regular._

Soundwave presses her leg down a little harder when you pull away, and you laugh. “Air is important, my love.”

A scoff.

Just to appease her, you go for another kiss, slower than the last. It leaves you buzzing (if you kiss her long enough, will your lips go numb?).

 _I’m in love with you._ You’re half asleep, but you know enough to stop yourself from blurting out _that_ particular confession. Maybe. Maybe later. Maybe never. But certainly not now.

* * *

Soundwave doesn’t understand many “human things”, but he generally finds them to be charming. At least when you’re the one introducing him to such things, with your soft smile and careful explanations.

Occasionally, you’ll admit don’t know why you do some of the things you do, only for Soundwave to find seven new messages later that same night. You like researching things for him, you say.

(You _love_ the origins of knocking on wood, and hate the phrase “piece of cake”. Soundwave loves when you stutter over your words because you’re so _excited_ and hates when you apologize for talking too much.)

But even knowing the history, he doesn’t quite _get_ why you toss coins into fountains or make wishes on stars and eyelashes. Or why you ask to kiss him because you accidentally stepped under some plastic mistletoe leftover from the holidays.

Humans are strange creatures.

This is only reinforced when he watches you prepare a “super duper fancy” dinner for yourself, look directly at the suggested wine to go along with it, and instead grab the concerningly bright green drink you opened last night.

That can’t possibly kept its carbonation overnight. Or be good for your body. _Or_ pair well with the risotto you spent the last hour stirring.

You just laugh when he expresses these concerns.

* * *

Waking up to the smell of breakfast is… unfamiliar.

At first you brush it off as one of your neighbors, or your hunger making you _wish_ such yummy smells were coming from your kitchen, but the smell is still there after you use the restroom, shower, and get dressed in your sunday best.

Or, at the very least, what you would call your sunday comfiest.

Soundwave is in your kitchen, and some part of you still says you should be alarmed, or even just _concerned_ , that a very dangerous alien comes and goes as he pleases, but the lovesick majority just adores having her here.

A comically large datapad rests on the counter, displaying a recipe of some kind or another. It’s a strange mix of cybertronian and english, and given Soundwave’s perfectionism, you assume its purposeful.

There’s a several bowls in use as well, and you _know_ Sound is going all out to impress you with how quickly she’s picked up human culinary arts. But that is going to be so many dishes.

You set your already achy hands on her waist, smiling when she wriggles. _Cute._ She probably thinks it’s sexy (just like his brief attempt at dancing with you, trying to mimic your movements. Soundwave might be _flawless_ at splicing up audio, but she has yet to learn a single dance).

“Mornin.”

She reaches for one of your hands, pulling it tighter around her waist. _Stay here and watch._

You hum agreeably.

He’s making crepes, you think. Or… thin pancakes? What _is_ the difference? 

You have time to mull that one over later. For now, you want to concentrate on what’s _important._ And Soundwave. Soundwave is important.

You nudge her braids out of the way, pressing kisses from her shoulder to her neck. She leans into it before seeming to remember that she’s supposed to be focusing on not burning your breakfast.

You appreciate the thought, although it just makes you more determined to distract her. And you’ve been _very_ curious lately. About how human-like holoforms actually are.

Specifically, whether or not you can indulge your inner teenager a little bit and leave hickies on her. At least until she needs to get back to her _actual_ job and dispels the holoform.

You kiss a spot just on the ridge of her shoulder before sealing your lips over it.

Soundwave trembles with laughter while you try your best to leave a mark. You’re not convinced she knows what you’re trying to achieve. But making her laugh is _always_ a plus.

There’s no mark when you pull away, just a sheen of saliva that you’re _sure_ Soundwave doesn’t enjoy. Gross human stuff, and all. You wipe it off with a displeased huff.

If you can’t give him hickies, you’ll give him so many kisses they’ll be burned into his processor back on the Nemesis.  

(if you’re good enough, if you do your self appointed job at romancing her good enough, she’ll remember you long after you’re gone, when the war is finally finished and she can just _be._ )

(you hope when you see him in person, in his real body, you’ll get to kiss him even more. Two forms to shower with affection.)

Soundwave is blessedly unaware of your mushy train of thought, and continues adding more and more crepes to the plate on the counter. A quick glance tells you she’s made _more_ than enough. Does he really expect you to eat all those?

Rather than critique his admirable attempt at taking care of his organic lover, you return to your own admirable attempt at covering every part of exposed neck and shoulder you can reach with kisses.

There are worse ways to spend your mornings.

* * *

_Ratchet was worried about my bruises_

**At the risk of sounding like a sparkling**

**You started it.**

_“Oh dont worry, ratchet, those are just hickies from my decepticon mechfriend!! yeah, i explained how sometimes humans leave marks on romantic partners and she discovered a new kink! no big deal!”_

**Sparkmate is preferable.**

_babe you cannot distract me by being cute rn_

**Your very existence distracts me quite often.**

_im gonna cry wtf_

_soundwave Please_

* * *

 Soundwave sometimes detests being unable to use his telepathy on humans.

Even just… EM field sensitively. It would be endlessly simple to express affection, to make sure you never doubt how _very_ fond he is of you, if he could just allow you to feel it.

(he still cannot say “love”, but you throw it around fearlessly. Not without _care,_ but without inhibitions and fear. The first time you said it his spark flared and pulsed more than it has in millennia, and you were completely unaware)

He contents himself by clinging to you as much as he can during his visits. You laugh as he traces love letters into your… what is the human word? Thorax? Abdomen? One of those.

Megatron would be scandalized to know what Soundwave has done with his favorite poems.

But, he’s fairly certain, your tired smile is worth whatever wrath he’d face.

“Can you be here when I get back all the time?” You ask. “What a welcome home. The love of my life _and_ cuddles.”

He kisses the top of your head, and you hum happily.

“Oh!” You lift your head. “By the way. I’ve been thinking on our next go-out date, I wanna show you my hometown, if that’s okay? It’s been a while since I’ve visited and… bringing you would make it even more fun. And Laserbeak can fly overhead, maybe?”

He can’t say it, not yet. But he loves you.

* * *

  **You would not take a groundbridge to escape, correct?**

**One of mine, I mean.**

_i have to stay with the kids_

_i’m sorry_

**Just be safe.**

* * *

Soundwave never _forgets_ how delicate humans are. It's a tactical advantage, and readily apparent fact given how small and unarmored you are.

But he has never been so acutely _aware_ of how small you are than when he’s holding you in his servos, a tiny “captive” to help track down the Autobots who somehow escaped the siege on their base.

Truthfully, he hasn’t even tried questioning you, and he has no intention to do so. You freely admitted you don’t know where they are, and that you’re worried sick, while Knockout set your broken arm and bandaged your cuts under Soundwave’s vigil.

The medicon was not _pleased_ to be working on a leaking human, but Soundwave convinced him to anyway. And you were apparently charming enough that he wasn’t unnecessarily careless either. Soundwave has seen how he is with Vehicons who get a little too disrespectful.

( _I’m sorry about Breakdown. I know what it’s like. Well. Not what happened_ after, _but losing someone you care about._ )

(His digits dug into your skin, hard enough to make you wince, but the way he instantly lets go tells Soundwave it wasn’t intentional. _Yeah. I’m only disappointed I didn’t get to kill those idiot humans myself. What they did to his body was… perverse._ )

(Soundwave half thought Knockout would lash out the moment you reached for his face, but he allows it, if just barely. _I’m sorry_ , you repeated, impossibly soft. Knockout spent the rest of the visit looking dazed.)

Now, you sit in Soundwave’s servo, clean and content. Your splinted arm is pressed against your chest, hand curled into a loose fist, while you lean back on the other.

Soundwave doesn’t like the phrase “got them wrapped around your finger”, but he can appreciate that someone small enough to actually wrap themself around his finger is the one he’s _hopelessly_ enamored with.

So small and delicate, and yet so powerful.

You’re oblivious to this line of thought, glancing around Soundwave’s habsuite with interest. It’s sparsely decorated, only a few things collected in thousands of years. One thing in particular catches your attention, a shiny on the edge of his berth.

“You kept that shitty necklace I gave you?” You ask. “ _Babe."_

He likes that endearment.

And he likes how you squeak in excitement the moment his holoform appears. In double vision, he watches you scramble to throw your good arm around his waist.

You might be a weak little human, but the way you clutch him, ignoring the no doubt still pained limb pinned between the two of you, there’s _something._

* * *

 Steve never thought to call humans intimidating until he walked in on you in sitting on Soundwave’s lap and glaring daggers. The mass displaced Commander has his back to the entrance, facing the myriad screens, but he doesn’t appear to be doing much actual work. 

Not that the vehicon really cares about _that_ while you’re looking over Soundwave’s shoulder at him, anger radiating off you in waves despite your lack of an EM field.

If you were a cybertronian, he’s sure he would be scrape. As is, his outer plating is trembling.

“ _Leave._ ” You snarl.

 _Right._ He spins around quick enough to make the floor skreech in protest, and if he hears a laugh follow him down the hall, he won’t ever mention it.

* * *

 Soundwave gets his picture of you and Laserbeak, although it's not _quite_ the situation he wanted it to be.

You didn’t want to be left with Shockwave _alone_ while Soundwave was out on one of his rare off-ship missions. While being without Laserbeak leaves him at a disadvantage, it provides you comfort.

 _He_ provides you comfort.

Laserbeak folds his wings around you like a cape, a safety-net of living metal while you make idle chit-chat with Shockwave. If conversing with Shockwave can even be considered chit-chat, mind you.

“Do you think the similarities between humans and cybertronians are because you came from Primus and we came from Unicron?” You’re asking, absently petting one of Laserbeak’s wings.

“It is… possible.” Shockwave resets his optic, looking over at you. “What similarities are you referring to?”  

Despite most finding him _intimidating_ , you don’t shirk under his gaze. Laserbeak is inclined to believe its his presence that gives you such bravery.

“I was thinking of how unlikely it is that--” you motion to the medical charts displayed on his datapad, “--Despite humans being organic and cybertronians being mechanical, we have a lot of the same internals. Or… equivalents. Like our heart is the same as your fuel pump. Stomach is tanks. Energon is blood. So on and so forth.”

Shockwave hums at a frequency that makes Laserbeak vibrate, while you shiver and laugh. “Humans possess a spark?” He asks, cataloging both reactions. 

“Depends, I guess. Some would argue that your spark is like our soul, although that’s intangible. Others would say its like our heart.” Your good hand comes to rest over said heart.

“Does Soundwave have any theories?” He wouldn’t ask unless he _knows_. You and Laserbeak both wonder when he figured it out.

“Not that he’s mentioned.” You shrug. “But he has helped me prove how very similar we are.”

Laserbeak fluffs out his outer plating and splices a Megatron and a Starscream clip together to say, “You are-- _disgusting._ ”

“Hella.” You respond. “I hate that word but yeah. Hella disgusting and like. So into Soundwave.”

Shockwave pointedly turns back to his work, while Laserbeak valiantly tries to block out your sappy nonsense and the implications of your words. It’s not that you’re human. It's just he’d rather not hear about his creator… like that.

 _Gross_.

As if you just _know,_ you laugh and pat down Laserbeak’s plating, assuring him, “I’m just teasing. I promise I won’t say anymore on the subject.”

“ _Thank you._ ” Your own voice says.

You bare your teeth. “Was that me? That’s what I sound like?”

* * *

 "You know,” You begin, pulling Soundwave out of his work. “I think when my parents said to be wary about who I fall in love with, I don't... "giant alien spy” never crossed their minds, right?  _Maybe_ criminal. But not... you.” 

Soundwave glances down at where you’re laying in his berth, staring up at the ceiling. Your awkward sentence structure is probably boredom, or because you're just thinking out loud, he figures. One arm is stretched out above your head, while the other is still restrained. Only one more week, Knockout claims. You say you’re _fine_. Just humoring him.

“Are you busy, or…?” You ask.

Radio silence has been more common that ever, so he obliges. He goes to scope you up in his servo before pausing, his head tilted to the side in question.

You understand well enough. “Like this. No mass displacement or holoform, please.”

“Giant alien spy” it is. He picks you up with one servo and grabs your blanket with the other. Laserbeak deploys of his own volition before Soundwave can lay down, and you coo at him. “Wanna cuddle too, sweetspark?”

He preens under the attention, and if Soundwave were a more expressive mech, he’d be rolling his optics.

As it is, he lays back in his berth, setting you on top of his spark (where you _belong_ ). Laserbeak settles near his shoulder on the berth. Giving the two of you a little bit of space, but still close enough for you to shift forward and kiss his beak.

You then move to kiss the bottom of Soundwave’s mask. He can’t feel it, but the motion itself is enough to make his spark thrum. You don’t need to say “I love you” for him to hear it.

He drags a digit down your back in response, relishing in the way you lean into his touch. As you lay down, it occurs to him that he won’t be getting much work done today, but he can’t say he minds too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *thinks abt the ending of tfp in relation to this fic* No. No. Not Today. Fuck Off. 
> 
> funfacts: Soundwave was trying to make crepes, he just made the batter too thick. the bowls mentioned are various toppings bc he didnt know what u like best 
> 
> if the seasons change wasnt obvious, this fic takes place over months & i welcome readers to fill in the blanks w their own scenes!! 
> 
> knockout & reader are bffs and they gossip a lot. 
> 
> Shockwave finds humans to be interesting from a scientific viewpoint, but doesnt have much interest in reader personally. they try to befriend him anyway 
> 
> Soundwave loves reader very very much <3


	4. Chapter 4

Knockout can’t dance. 

It seems, to Soundwave, like something he very much _should_ be able to do, given his… vivacity? His _bombastic_ personality? Flare for dramatics both in and out of surgery? _Whatever_ you’d call it. 

Soundwave thought he’d be able to dance, or at _least_ appear like he knows what he’s doing. Sway and laugh at the more inebriated ‘cons, maybe. 

But that is _far_ from the scene he stumbles upon. He only has a moment, really, Megatron expects him back, but…

You’re laughing, holding Knockout’s holoform up by the hands when he trips over his own feet on a spin. The song you’re dancing to is one Soundwave has heard dozens of times, sung quietly while you did the dishes or got bored during a mission. 

“This is ridiculous.” Knockout growls, face scrunched in frustration as he rights himself. 

“Come on, try again! It’s not so difficult once you’ve got the pattern.” You reply, giggling. It’s not a meanspirited laugh, but it makes Knockout scowl. 

“I _know_ the pattern. You just keep adding things!” 

“You know the first half. Let's do that again, and then continue, yeah?” You move into what Soundwave assumes is the first position, dragging Knockout along with you.

Ever suffering, Knockout sighs, “I don’t know why I agreed to this.” 

“Because I’m the only organic that's not terrible.” You remind him. “Also. It’s not _that hard,_ even for Cybertronians. Don’t be dramatic.” 

“And what do you know about Cybertronian difficulties?” Knockout rolls his eyes, but he does begin the dance again. 

Only to stumble _quite_ dramatically when you say, “Soundwave can do it.” 

If he weren’t using his holoform, his optics would be _gleaming_ as he pulls himself upright again. “ _Soundwave_? Your captor?” 

You make a face, lips pulling back from your teeth. “He’s not… You know I’m not really captive, right?” 

Knockout looks very much like he did not, in fact, know that. “No?” 

“Course not. We, um…” You motion listlessly with one hand, making Knockout motion as well. 

That, he seems to understand. “ _Oh_. This isn’t some weird organic come on, right? Me _and_ Soundwave? Interesting choice in mechs--” 

“Wh-- Kn-- N-No! What!! No!” You start and stop several denials, voice getting louder in your shock, “Teaching you to dance is not a _courting ritual_!” 

Knockout is the one laughing now, while you growl and hiss. “ _Shut up!_ You-- You tacky ass medicon!” 

He grins. “You couldn’t scratch my finish with an insult like that.” 

“That’s the stupidest fucking phrase I’ve ever heard.” You deadpan. “I’m leaving. Just for that.” 

Knockout goes from holding your hands to wrapping his arms around your waist, protesting, “No!! You have to tell me, are you _actually_ dating Soundwave, or do you just have a tiny little human crush?” 

“You’re mocking me.” Soundwave has never seen you make _that_ face. 

“Whatever gave it away?” Knockout crows. 

“I’m gonna throw you into a smelter.” You don’t struggle in his grip though, either resigned to it or happy to be held. The latter wouldn’t shock your spy. You like it when he holds you too, as well as the Autobots. 

(there’s a pang of jealousy following that line of thought, but nothing to get excited about. You _love_ him, you make that clear each and every day. And he loves you.)

“You can’t pick me up.” 

You must know he means his true form, but that comment leads to you picking up his holoform. Or, making a valiant attempt to, at least. Knockout hisses and claws at you for all he’s worth, but you’re determined. 

Soundwave leaves you to it. 

* * *

You don’t usually accompany Soundwave to meetings. Not for lack of interest, but Starscream makes a face and even Soundwave admits Megatron is… temperamental. 

But now, he’s glad you came. If only so he can hear your stifled laughter as Starscream reveals his “Autobot sighting”. 

You pat his shoulder, free hand reaching out for the holoscreen. “Let-- Let me,” You laugh, halting the chewing out Starscream was no doubt going to receive, “Sound, let me.” 

One of his cables disconnects, moving up to wrap itself around you (and you are so _small_ and squishy, he could just crush you like one of those snakes you so adore watching on TV. But then you smile, mischievously, and he’s pretty sure doing so would crush his spark as well).

He brings you over to the console. 

You pinch the edges of the screen, dragging it inward to make it human-sized, and then begin digging into the websites code. “Star, you really should learn how to screenshot _before_ this happens.” 

“It is Commander Starscream to _you,_ insect.” He snarls. 

You have something snarky on the tip of your tongue, Soundwave knows. He watches you swallow it down as you think better of provoking Starscream further, and continue hacking into whatever website he was utilizing. 

You mentioned Raf teaching you a few things, but he’s never actually seen you flex that knowledge. To do so in front of Megatron, Shockwave, _and_ Starscream is a rather bold move. 

“Raf usually just deletes the image and adds in his own.” You say. “But nothing’s really ever _deleted_ off the internet.” 

And then there’s an Autobot stalking across the screen. 

You smile as you enlarge the image for the rest of the room to admire. “Hey, _Commander Starscream_. Whose ya organic?” 

Starscream stammers some kind of insult, but Soundwave doesn’t pay him any mind. Instead, he tightens his hold on your middle in silent encouragement. 

You pause for a moment to pat his cable, before admitting to Megatron, “He messed with the coordinates though, that’ll take me a while, if I can get them all.” Soundwave doesn’t know if that’s true, or if you’re still protecting the Autobot, but he doesn’t really _want_ to know either. Your loyalty to the Autobot cause, while unfortunate, isn’t something he’s keen on actively trying to dissuade. 

It’s not as if _you_ try to convert him, after all. You mostly just talk about the sparklings (and once, while half asleep, you asked if, in the future, he’d want a few human sparklings. _I wanna adopt, eventually. Give somebody another chance at havin a family_ ). 

Shockwave’s voice brings him back to the scene in front of him. “Approximate time?”  

You grimace. “Unless any of you mechs recognize this particular… dump? Is Ratchet really in a _dump?_ America has thousands of those, and that’s assuming they're _in_ the USA. Probably a while, Shockwave, darling.”

Shockwave’s finials swivel backwards at the casual endearment, and Soundwave absently notes that’s probably the most dramatic display of emotion he’s shown since accusing Starscream of abandoning him. His EM field indicates this is caused by a _pleasant_ emotion. He likes your endearment? 

Soundwave is half tempted to use his telepathy to get a deeper understanding. 

Lord Megatron interrupts that thought with a quick, “Soundwave, help your… organic.” 

You glance over at the warlord curiously, a question clear on your face. _Do you know?_

Megatron simply gives you a pointy smile, one that only gets wider when you wince and turn away. 

* * *

_he still scares me_

_i know he wont hurt me but_

**Have you spoken with him?**

_when_

**Ever.**

_uhhhh_

_no? unless you count that time i swore at him_

**That’s hardly a conversation.**

**Try talking to him?**

_i hate when you’re all giving me Logical advice n shut_

_**shit_

_whatever_

_isn't that shockwave’s job?_

**I think it’s more of a personality trait in his case.**

_what is it in your case?_

**My unsolicited advice is prompted by a strong desire to keep my sparkmate happy and safe.**

_askskdhdaj_

_i fuckign LOVE YOU_

_you sappy mech!!! i’m going to get a cavity just from kissing you!!!_

**< 3 **

* * *

You’re perched on Megatron’s control console, hands folded in your lap, back ramrod straight, expression solemn. Unflinching, but willing to listen. 

Megatron mimicking your body language, although neither you nor Soundwave can tell if its purposeful. His usually dramatic gestures are kept to a minimum as well. 

Soundwave knows he could switch on the sound, but he rather likes watching the two of you interact like this. 

Megatron takes up most of the (silent) conversation, but you interrupt every now and again with some kind of question or commentary. _What do you mean_ or _Prime said this_ , he assumes. It’s easy to see when you mention Prime in particular, given Megatron’s scowl. 

Soundwave returns to his work after a while, but leaves the feed up so he can look over at you every so often. 

You relax incrementally as the afternoon goes on, but not overly so. Soundwave would not consider you _at ease_ at any point. The conversation itself must be pretty heavy. 

He’s never pressured you to defect, and he _won’t_ , but if Megatron convinces you, well… he would be thankful. It would also somewhat guarantee your protection. Decepticons don't usually _seriously_ hurt one another, play-fighting and sparring notwithstanding. You are _very_ squishy, after all. If a ‘con brand provides metaphorical armor, Soundwave will be satisfied. 

* * *

 The size difference between yourself and the insecticons is _comical_ it is so vast. You fit in Soundwave’s servos quite comfortably, his pointy digits giving you support. 

The insecticons have to cup their servos, like you would with a bug or a small rodent, as if you’ll fall out. They’re gentle about it too, opposed to the stories you heard from Jack, Arcee, and Ratchet. Then again, that could be because they’re just not interested in hurting you. 

“Okay, okay, let’s try again,” You hum a note of your song, and dozens echo it, making you laugh. You reprimand them for being a little flat, and one of them (Soundwave can hardly tell them apart, let alone remember their names) responds by saying you’re _a little._

He watches you interact with them with no small amount of affection warming his chassis, idly wondering just how many decepticons can possibly fall for your human softness. They’re all a little touch starved, but Soundwave never thought bringing an _organic_ onto the Nemesis would be the solution. 

But here you are, gentle and genuine, and here they are, smitten and soft. The insecticon holding you at the moment runs a digit down your spinal column, giving you a smile that’s mostly fangs when you sigh and lean into it. 

You explained it like they took an interest because they understand what it's like to be looked down upon by “full” cybertronians. Laserbeak experiences the same sort of discrimination being a mechanimal. And you’re human, so it’s a given that you Get It. 

(once, with a little too much liquor in your bloodstream, you spent the better part of an hour hissing and spitting about how the Autobots have the _nerve_ to patronize you for not understanding Cybertronian Bullshit when they know next to nothing about even the most basic human medicine. _They call themselves Guardians? Protectors of those kids?_ ) 

While bonding over shared strife seems reasonable, seeing how they dote over you, Soundwave thinks that’s not the full truth. He doesn’t really need his telepathy or spying to get to the bottom of that particular mystery though. And their hive mind situation would make that difficult. Too much stimulation makes Soundwave’s processor hurt.  

Still oblivious to his presence, you continue your little singing lesson, trying to teach the heaviest hitters of the Decepticon army how to weave melodies. It’s a seemingly lost cause. 

One of the insecticons notices him, eventually, and the sound of his name has you trying to scramble out of their servo. 

A hacking cable snakes out before you can successfully escape, Soundwave’s mask displaying helpful data on how high a fall that would be, and possible injuries your delicate frame could sustain. 

“You would’ve caught me.” You say, and if your voice was tender _before,_ he doesn’t know how to describe it now. 

Soundwave has prided himself on being in control of his emotions for _millennia_ , but the smile you give him makes his very spark ache. It’s more base coding than actual thought that compels him to press you against his chassis, close as you can be without actually _showing_ you his spark. 

“Good afternoon to you too, babe.” You giggle. “Missed me that much?” 

Insecticons are more clever than most mechs give them credit for. There’s a very clear buzz among them, their hive mind repeating “Human Conjunx!” several times. 

If the way their wings flutter is anything to go by, they approve. 

“Habsuite time?” You ask, completely obvious to their excitement. 

Soundwave nods, to your question and the Insecticons’. _The human conjunx will be returning to their shared habsuite._

* * *

You might be on better terms with Megatron, but you still don’t like the sight of Soundwave _bowing_ to him. 

He does so with the grace of someone who has been doing so for millenia, and somehow, that just digs the knife in a little deeper. You have to put actual effort into appearing unaffected, which is… not something you’re really used to. 

But he believes in Megatron, and regardless of your doubts, you’ll support him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> todays theme is!!!!! watching ur s/o interact w others and being Very Much in love!!  
> this felt short but its like 2300 words & I Was Startled 
> 
> *motions vaguely to the chapter count* two more!!! 
> 
> mmmmm i'm not 100% abt this one bc originally it was a wambo combo w ch5. speaking of ch5 is my Favorite so far, right up there with the texting chapter. my fav scene was the middle-of-the-night cuddles 
> 
> also!! minors dont look but in Honor of my 69th work here on ao3 im taking nsfw requests all of which will No Doubt be much more fluffy than sexy but. thats my brand. 
> 
> funfacts about this chapter: Knockout being unable to dance is just. endlessly funny to me so i had to include it alaksjdaksh 
> 
> -tfp Starscream is one of my Least favorite Stars if only bc the way they portray him/his motivations dont make much sense to me?  
> -along that same vein, how flippantly they handled Megatron's outright abuse of Starscream left a bad taste in my mouth so that is!!! not a thing!!! in this fic. No Abuse. Not Today Motherfuckers. 
> 
> -i instantly fell in love with the insecticons design, they are so cool looking. i had to give em a little screen time


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for... mentions of drinking/high grade consumption & a little bit of suggestiveness?? its not like Super Obvious bc this IS a t-rated fic

Gift giving is so… risky.

Soundwave wouldn't have bothered himself with it if Knockout hadn’t mentioned how much he detests the “stupid human emergance celebrations”, while you pick tiny pieces of colored paper out of his transformation seams. You had laughed when he first arrived, while Soundwave silently wondered when the ship communications hub became a _social_ hub as well. 

You barely pause in your ministrations to translate that into, “Someone had a birthday party?” 

The face Knockout makes is confirmation enough, and you muffle your giggles with your hand. “So, so, lemme get this straight. The reason you’re covered in confetti and red hot with anger is _a birthday party?_ ” 

Knockout narrows his optics, unappreciative of your jokes, “I’m _always_ red hot. And I just want to warn you, if _you_ ever have such a celebration, I’ll throw you off the ship.” 

Soundwave tilts his mask towards the medicon, the blank screen revealing nothing. 

Knockout seems to understand the threat anyway, and quickly corrects, “If I’m feeling _merciful_ I won’t talk to you for a decacycle.” 

“I don’t usually celebrate birthdays. Well. I haven’t had anyone to party with, really. But that’s sad! So.” You shrug, and return to grooming Knockout. “Don’t worry about it.” 

You say that to Knockout, so Soundwave figures its within his rights to worry about it. Constantly. 

What do you _want_? Surely you have something in mind, outside of the clichéd suggestions he found scouring the internet. What is with humans and _red_ for romance? Blood red, too. While cybertronians avoid energon blue like a virus (or, in Arcee’s case, use it as a threat display), humans seem to think its a color of passion and affection. 

Soundwave disagrees. _Especially_ where armor in concerned. He saw you covered in red (and _ash_ and debris, your arm at an unnatural angle) once already, and he isn’t gearing up to see it again. He does like when you wear purple though… And you _do_ enjoy jewelry. Tech too, although he’s only provided you with a communicator and a datapad so far. 

Things to consider. 

* * *

Is it better to give a gift directly, or to leave it a surprise? 

Soundwave doesn’t know, but he opted for the latter. And _very quickly_ regretted it. 

There’s no point to most human armor. It’s all aesthetics and a strange aversion to being seen without flimsy coverings. If you were to wear _actual_ armor, he might understand, but your clothing doesn’t protect your fragile little protoform at all. 

But it looks pretty. 

And you _like_ pretty. 

And you like returning his surprise by showing up to a meeting of the higher ups in your new outfit, perched elegantly on Shockwave’s shoulder. Soundwave vaguely remembers you mentioning that you’ve been helping him with more delicate work. He’s aware Shockwave has never needed assistance, and is more than likely just humoring you, but it makes you happy. 

Although _why_ Shockwave bothers to humor you is an interesting question. Unfortunately divining Shockwave’s motivations is a talent that, in the thousands of years they’ve known one another, Soundwave has yet to master. 

Trying to figure it out is impossible at the moment though, as is paying attention to… whatever Starscream is going on about. Not when you’re wearing his outfit, a vaguely amused smile on your face as you watch the proceedings. You’re relaxed, despite being held by one of the most dangerous decepticons on Earth. The Nemesis’ lighting has never been particularly kind, as Knockout is quick to point out, but the way it highlights and reflects off your skin is nothing short of poetry in motion.

You look _divine._  

As if sensing his line of thought, you glance over and smile, bright and beautiful. 

_Frag._

His thoughts are his own, he knows that. His telepathy is no longer uncontrollable, and even if it _were_ you’re human. So, very human. 

You look to Shockwave, voice quiet enough that not even the most vehement human hater could complain, “I wanna be with Soundwave, please.” 

He saves that audio clip. Not because he can see himself finding a use for it, but because he _likes_ it. Almost as much as he likes Shockwave handing you over. You fit so well in his servos. 

* * *

_hey sound_

_i’m love u_

**Have you been drinking with Knockout again?**

_nah_

_we’re stone cold sober. havin real Serious Times ovr here_

**What are you doing?**

_watching real housewives_

_well. KO is._

_i made u a thing_

**A thing.**

_[modern_mixtape.mp3]_

**You are the loveliest sparkmate a mech could ask for**

_you havent even lsitened to it yet_

_**listned_

_**lsistion_

_Mother Fucker_

**Take your time.**

_knockout is laughing at me :(((_

**Knockout reads our messages?**

_he just knows when im flustered_

_says im the exact opposite of u bc he can never tell what youre thinking_

**Did you tell him we’re together?**

**That wasn’t an accusation.**

_i know_

_ & no he just guessed  _

_we’re not rly subtle_

**I enjoy showing you off.**

**I admit that.**

_you love me <333333  _

* * *

You claim that gifts come in all shapes and sizes, but Soundwave doesn’t quite get what you mean until you’re gone for two days (and counting). _Two days._ Considering how long Soundwave has been alive, two days its _nothing._

But you call him on the second day, and he becomes abruptly aware that your very presence is a present, and one he has been _woefully_ underappreciating. Long gone are the cycles in which he could content himself with listening in and text messages. He supposes that’s the downside of growing closer. 

“So, anyways. Lots happens when you fall off the grid to move in with your decepticon sparkmate.” You’re saying now, exhaustion spilling out of your mouth alongside your words. “I… Hm. I missed my friends, right?” 

Soundwave clicks his digits together, once for yes. 

“But I haven’t even been gone that long and I miss you so much.” You continue. “I just… like earlier I got excited and I immediately wanted to tell you about it! Only you weren’t. here.” 

If Soundwave weren’t already in love with you. This would be the moment. 

As is, his spark feels like it's going to implode, and the groundbridge controls look _very_ tempting. It would be so easy to get your coordinates while you’re on the phone. 

He clicks, thrice this time, and you tap your phone case in solidarity. “Anyways. Things should be okay tomorrow, so if you could be ready with the groundbridge tomorrow night…” 

_Yes._

He records the sound of your answering laughter, for posterity. 

“Love you, Wave. Good night. _Please_ get some actual recharge time in while I’m gone, okay? Oh, and tell Laserbeak I love him too!” 

Laserbeak already knows, of course, but he will play that clip back for him later. If only to make him preen like the proud little deployer he is. He misses you too, and a reminder is never a bad thing. 

While he tries to picture Laserbeak’s reaction, you sigh. A tired, half hearted sound. Soundwave taps once, pauses, and then again. A question. 

“I really do miss you.” Is your reply. “When I get back… I want to ask you something. And I know that sounds mysterious and all that but um. I think. You’ll like it.” 

He suddenly remembers your tispy voicemail, and the clumsy but heartfelt way you spit out your confession. 

He can’t wait to hear the rest of it. 

* * *

He greets you at the groundbridge with his holoform, and you make a noise not unlike a bird. “ _Soundwave!_ ” You squeak. Your arms are weighed down by several bags, all displaying various shop logos. “Babe, babe, babe, okay, okay!!” You say, skipping like a broken record as you try to reign in your enthusiasm. 

“ _Nice to see you too, sweetspark._ ” His true form says, drawing your gaze. 

Impossibly, you seem to get even more excited by the sight of him _and_ his holo. “Two ‘Waves.” You whisper. “ _Two_.” 

“ _Designation: Shock-wave._ ” He puts a pause, just to make it more clear. 

Your smile twists a little bit, “He doesn’t count, and you know it.” 

He doesn’t really, but he doesn’t quite understand what you’re getting at either. Rather than try to decrypt human Jokes, his true form moves to take your bags, and afterwards the holoform wraps her arms around you. 

You lean into her embrace, humming a hello. “Some of those are yours, by the way. I bought like. A lot of stuff. It’s so weird having _money_.” The card Soundwave provided burned in your backpocket, and you still felt the tiniest bit of anxiety during checkout, but it was washed away by the excitement of buying things for her, and for the other mechs you care about. 

Soundwave can relate to being unaccustomed to having money, and the conflicting feelings that come with it. She tucks your head under her chin, comforting. 

She smells like energon, weirdly sweet in a way that makes you want to sneeze, and something else distinctly Soundwave. It’s weird that his holoform has a noticeable smell, but there are so many weird Cybertronian things. If you questioned each and every one of them, you wouldn’t have the time to kiss Soundwave. 

And that would be a crime shame. 

She smiles into the first of said kisses, while you bring your hands up to cup her face. You murmur I Love You’s and endearments between rushed kisses, and she traces the lines of your body with dexterous fingers. 

 _This._ This is home. Really any place Soundwave resides is home, but the Nemesis especially. You missed the now familiar thrum of the ship and the vibrations under your feet caused by everyone being so much larger than yourself. You missed the silly _aesthetic_ lighting. 

And it goes without saying you missed the mechs. 

* * *

Your gift giving spree is _quite_ the hit among the Decepticon ranks. Even those not personally endeared to you get little treats, and Soundwave offhandedly wonders if you’re aware half the ship would now lay down their life for you. 

Probably not, right? 

Closer friends get personalized gifts, with varying levels of sincerity. Shockwave gets a variety of human textbooks that you painstakingly annotate for his convenience, and a note asking him if you can make energon candy. Soundwave could’ve told you that one, but Shockwave is better equipped to help you safely make it. 

Knockout gets nail polish for his holoform and chides you for being a shade off with the red, only to be struck by the blue you selected. “He…” He laughs. “Primus, Breakdown would blow a gasket if I was matchy-matchy.” 

You patted Knockout’s door in a comforting manner, and that was the end of that. Soundwave doesn’t quite understand your relationship with the medic, or why he lets you do things like _that_ when last week Knockout electrocuted a vehicon for mentioning Breakdown, but the two of you seem happy.   

Starscream gets a book entitled How To Hack For Seekers, and you take special care in making it obvious that that wasn’t the original title. Starscream seemed to take it as a passive aggressive challenge. 

Megatron gets _something,_ but you’re rather secretive about it, and spying on Lord Megatron is where Soundwave draws the line. He knows better than _that._  

Soundwave himself gets… many things. Both in the form of “I bought this for you” and “This is for me but it's basically yours also because we live together? Did you know that? I told my friends I’m living with my partner now and we were all shocked.” 

And he gets a tiny box, one that sits on the bedside table unopened. You get flustered when he asks about it. _You’ll see! I… I want to be sure, and for it to be special._

He doesn’t quite know what that means. 

In any case, he probably has more material objects that he’s had in centuries, although he still much prefers his recordings. He doesn’t like to think of when you’ll be _gone_ , but he likes knowing he has snapshots of you for when that happens. Saved text logs and videos of you for his optics only. 

His favorite now was not so great at the moment, with you slipping on ice. When it happened, during one of the first dates post moving to the Nemesis, he saw your look of absolute shock in bullet time as you fell backwards.

And then you were laughing without a care, still on the cold ground. 

(Soundwave has never been rendered speechless, as he does not speak. But. You. In that moment, looking up at him and laughing at your own klutziness. That is a moment he doubts he’ll ever have the words describe. _Flawed_ and _beautiful_ and _sparkshattering_ all ring true, but none are Right.) 

“S-Sound, Soundwave, I _swear_ I can walk on ice. I can even ice skate!” You said, like he was making an accusation. “Gods, I’m so embarrassed.” You didn't sound embarrassed. You sounded happy. 

He offered you a servo that you accepted with little grace, grumbling about being too used to Arizona. He didn't, and still doesn't, know where you're from originally. He should ask. You did say you wanted to visit. 

You hissed in pain when he helped you up, and he realized why a second later. You were bleeding. 

“I just scrapped it,” But you let him inspect it anyway, searching for gravel in any of the abrasions. “Come on, Knockout can take a look after we’re done. _First_ , allow me to show you the delicate art of snowman making." 

* * *

You’re actually trying to kill her in the most roundabout way possible. 

Soundwave has this realization with her legs wrapped around your waist, your mouth stained red and a smile on your face as you pull away. “Wait, wait, Wave.” 

That is the _opposite_ of what he wants to do at this exact moment. 

“Your true form can still see when you’re in holo, right?” You ask. 

She nods in time with her true form. It’s difficult, especially considering Soundwave only created a holoform for you and thus hasn’t had all that long to get used to it compared to other mechs, but it’s possible. 

“ _Record this_.” 

...huh. 

He does as ordered. 

* * *

You get the sneaking suspicion that maybe, perhaps, things are getting a little dicier than before when Soundwave and Knockout present you with armor. Its sleek and black, accented with purple and red. You wouldn’t have expected any less from Knockout, to be perfectly honest. 

Knockout rambles about the specifics, “recycled parts” and whatnot (given that they’re made of metal and KO is a doctor, you’re not sure you want to know what that means), while Soundwave helps you put it on. You think it goes to show just how comfortable he’s become with Knockout, that he’s okay with casual affection.  

The armor itself fits over your usual clothes quite nicely, and looks… sharp. It won’t protect you from direct blaster fire, or like. Megatron’s sword, but Knockout says it can take quite the beating before you’ll actually be injured. 

There’s a highly stylized Decepticon brand on the inside of one wrist, and it takes you only half a second to remember that’s the arm you broke in the siege. 

( _where you were left alone, scared and injured, despite Optimus apparently surviving. Starscream once wondered aloud why that might be, and you can’t help but echo that question every so often. Maybe… Maybe this war isn’t quite as clear cut as either side would like you to think.)_

Soundwave’s digits brush over the brand as you inspect it, a clear question on his holoform’s face. 

“I…” You start, struggling for the right words. Knockout trails off as well, watching the two of you with avid interest. He understands what accepting this means too. 

Finally, you nod. This is okay. For now, at least. 

* * *

“Laaaaaaazerbeak.” You drag his name out, holding the minicon in question’s face between your palms. 

He responds by dragging out your own name, although it sounds like he’s just using the one clip and looping it. _Weirdo_. 

You kiss his beak, and you _know_ he’s thousands of years older than you, but the raw, parental affection that follows his happy little squawk could’ve floored you. Call the medic. Stick a fork in, you’re fucking _done_. 

Laserbeak coos, making a valiant attempt to tuck himself under your chin. He’s too big for that particular cuddle maneuver to work, but you appreciate the thought. 

“ _Sweetie_.” You laugh. 

“ _Cutie pie._ ” He responds. His wings aren’t really meant for grasping, but he tries to wrap them around your middle regardless. 

“ _Darling._ ” You play along with his game before accusing, “You’re just sucking up because you know I have energon candy.” 

His internals rev at the mention of candy and you try rather unsuccessfully to stifle your laughter. ‘Wave says he’s full grown, but… you have your doubts. 

“ _Baby._ ” He rumbles. 

You boop his head. “You are the baby.” 

“ _Darling._ ” 

“Literally just used that one.” Shameful, just shameful. You shake your head in mock disappointment.

“ _Not my fault you’re not creative enough_.” 

“Hey! Don’t use my words against me!” 

“ _I do love Laserbeak._ ” A ‘new’ voice chimes in. You glance over at the door to find Soundwave loitering. His mask displays an emoji smiley face. 

“Et tu, my love?” You ask. He makes to join the two of you, but you vaguely motion towards the desk, your unofficial me-space, “Can you grab the energon snacks?” 

Laserbeak chirps in agreement. 

Soundwave’s mask goes blank again as he does so, but it’s too familiar a sight to make you uncomfortable. He picks both you and Laserbeak up in his free servo, setting you down in his lap. 

“Beaky called me a cutie pie,” You declare as Wave hands you the box of energon candy. It’s about the size of a cereal box. Snack sized for Cybertronians, and easy to carry for humans. 

For Lazerbeak it’s a little more substantial than a snack, so you defer to Soundwave on portion size. Laserbeak would eat all of it if given the chance. 

As it is, he very carefully takes the offered candy, mindful of your soft flesh vs his metal beak. Such a considerate baby. 

Soundwave even steals a bite, and you relish in seeing his unmasked face, scars and all. It’s not _exactly_ a rare sight, but he seems to prefer keeping his mask on and kissing you in his holoform rather than while mass displaced. 

But he doesn’t protest when you lean up to kiss him. 

Now, Laserbeak. He most certainly does. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm now unconvinced abt my 6 chapter estimate bc this bad boy got away from me. 3000+ words and I had more scenes i wanted to include before the last big fight!!  
> speaking of. I have a general idea of where I want this to go but, opinions are good so. which is preferable! reader stopping Soundwave from being sent into the shadowzone in the first place, or reader rescuing Soundwave after the fact?
> 
> also customary funfacts -readers reoccurring preference for Pretty Things is not only bc theyre just a smidgen vein, but bc the first thing they said about Soundwave was he's pretty 
> 
> -KO & reader also watch a lot of cooking shows. Knockout is thoroughly disgusted but finds it rly interesting too 
> 
> -the Secret Present for Soundwave,,, tis a ring box yall. take that for what u will 
> 
> -KO and Soundwave have an unconventional friendship at this point. not like KO&Starscream or even KO&Reader, but they spend more time together than in canon 
> 
> -Lazerbeak loves reader & is extremely proud he was the one to bring reader to Soundwave's attention by making him listen to the clip in ch1.  
> -Lazerbeak is also bratty and gets grossed out when his creator gets all mushy with his sparkmate. its Disgusting. no kissing allowed Unless the kisses are for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhhh kay first warnings for: disassociation/being in shock for the first couple of sequences bc things get Real before they get fluffy again  
> also canonical death!! bc while i love Megatron i dont think our dear reader changed all that much of the plot but they Did in fact change the ending so

You kissed him goodbye. 

You remember that, if nothing else from _that day._ Amidst the Final Fight and the bullshit you tried so hard to avoid at all costs, you recall very little specifics. You kissed him goodbye. Shockwave was anxious all day, and you pet his shoulder. Megatron said you looked _less squishy than usual_ , and you nodded because that’s… sort of a compliment. 

Later, Knockout comm’d you, offering in no uncertain terms to take you with him. You can’t remember how and why you refused, exactly. 

( _There is no “winning team”, hon. Everything’s gone to hell_ ) 

You… You remember seeing Ratchet again for the first time, and how _excited_ you were. How quickly that became fear when he charged at Shockwave, blades gleaming. 

Shockwave is a large mech, you know that. A literal tank. But seeing him go head to head with Ratchet made your chest ache. 

And then you realized if _Shockwave_ is in combat, Soundwave probably is as well, and began frantically trying to comm your sparkmate. 

He doesn’t answer. 

You think, maybe, that’s when the dread set it. Maybe that’s the moment you felt something carve out your heart, leaving your uncomfortable and _cold_ in a way you can’t quite describe. 

Arcee and Bumblebee join the fray sometime after that, and Optimus and Megatron and fighting, and then Bumblebee is _dead_ and you feel another chunk stolen from your chest. 

Bumblebee comes back. 

Soundwave still hasn’t answered you.  

Bee _speaks_ then, and it’s very emotional but you seem to be unable to summon up the proper response, even when the blade comes back smeared with purple blood and Megatron, _your friend,_ just a mech from the mines who wanted _better_ , is dead.  

(You realize, somewhat belatedly that you’re probably in shock) 

Starscream is the one that scoops you up, a little too roughly, but he’s unaccustomed to it. You looked up at him and Shockwave, shaking your head. “Put me down. I need. I need to know what they did to Soundwave, just. Comm me your location. I’ll find my way to you.” 

Shockwave, a mech who for as long as you’ve known him as never expressed concern outside of irritably making sure you don’t fall to your death, looks _mournful._ “Understood. Find Soundwave, return to us.” 

“If those Autobots hurt you as well…” Starscream growls. “Be _careful,_ you idiotic organic.” 

He cares, in his own way. 

You make a big show out of scrambling out of Starscream’s servo, and to his part, he plays along. You hit the floor at a velocity that would’ve killed you, if not for the armor. As is, it knocks the wind out of you so thoroughly you neglect you realize someone has raced over to pick you up again. 

It’s Arcee, who yells for Ratchet when she hears you gasping for breath. 

You might pass out, or perhaps you just zone out again, but the next time you become _aware,_ you’re surrounded by Team Prime, including that mech you heard about joining the team but never got the chance to really get to know, Smokescreen. Bulkhead and Wheeljack aren’t in attendance though. And Prime looks… different. 

You keep your ‘con brand close to your chest, angled so no one can see it. “It’s over?” 

Bumblebee laughs. “It sure is!” 

Somehow, you expected his voice to be… different. 

“Not quite, but… For now we can celebrate.” Optimus says, and at one point you may’ve been shocked to hear Optimus promote _celebrating_ , but you can only drudge up mild surprise. 

* * *

You learn what happened to Soundwave and Laserbeak during the “mission recaps”. You… You know the information should _terrify_ and _upset_ you, and it does, distantly, but you’re busy. 

The children cling to you like seran wrap, all angling for attention and praise. Miko has had her arms around your waist since she first arrived, and doesn’t seem to want to let go any time soon. Raf has one of your hands in a grip you could easily pull out of, but that would just be cruel _._ Jack is standing as close as his teenage boy pride will allow, telling you all about how they tricked Soundwave. 

( _you need to get him out and go find Shockwave and Starscream)_

_(you need to comfort the kids that’ve missed you)_

_(you need a lot of things)_

* * *

It's not a _simple_ process, to create a portal _from_ “The Shadowzone”. You’re pretty sure what it is is a mirrored reality, but that’s what the kids call it. 

It’s not a one person job, either. 

Ratchet is the one that finds you, and you are _infinitely_ grateful. 

You don’t know what convinced him, your tear stained face or how you, the proud and sassy organic that you are, _begged_ him to help, or something else entirely. 

But he does help, and that’s more than you should’ve asked for. 

You know Soundwave’s passwords and security measures like the back of your hand, and Ratchet knows everything else. You work in (a very uncomfortable) silence, Ratchet’s face pinched up all the while. 

He doesn’t ask. 

You don’t _want_ to explain. 

But you do anyway. “We… I’m still an Autobot, or at the very least, unaligned. But Soundwave and I started talking… _months_ ago. Before we all split up. Optimus even saw his holoform once.” 

Ratchet’s servos still as he listens. 

“I don’t know what it is about him, but I love him more than I’ve loved anyone my whole life. We just get each other, you know?” It’s hard to compound your entire romance into a few sentences. 

“And… From the perspective of an Autobot, I thought of the ‘cons as bad guys, but…” 

“There’s a lot of moral ambiguity to go around.” Ratchet wryly finishes you. 

You recall Ratchet strapping a bomb into the minicon you now consider family, and nod. 

“Listen, this isn’t a con vs bot thing.” He continues. “Soundwave himself could rust for all I care--” You wince, “--But without Megatron, I don’t think he’ll step up to lead, and it's… clear to me, as your physician, and as your _friend_ , you need him.” 

You smile at that. “I do.” 

Ratchet smiles too, just a little bit, and… pauses. In a most peculiar fashion. You narrow your eyes expectantly. “What?” 

“Out of scientific curiosity, have you two…?” 

“ _Ratchet,_ how scandalous!” 

He tells you he didn’t mean whether or not you’ve _interfaced_ but whether its possible to sparkbond with a human all in a rush, and you calmly explain the same thing you’ve had to hash out with Shockwave on probably three different occasions. _Yes and no_ , but mostly _yes._

* * *

It works. 

You and Ratchet exchange half excited, half anxious glances as the portal opens up. You’re not sure what has  Ratty nervous, but for you it’s memories of the zombie previously residing in the Shadowzone. 

(If Soundwave… No. You can’t think like that) 

The portal cracks angrily, and in covering your eyes, you almost miss the flash of dark metal. Almost. 

Soundwave launches himself at you like a mech starved, and for a split second you think _oh no_. 

And then he’s scooping you up into his servos, pressing you against his spark. His internals are louder than you’ve ever heard, nearly drowning out the series of clicks that forewarn Laserbeak’s appearance. The mini muscles his way in between his creators digits, trying to get as close as he can as he squawks nonsense. 

(You have never been so full of love and relief) 

You’re saying _something,_ probably a mess of I Love You’s and praises and thank you’s, but Soundwave’s digits are digging into your legs and Laserbeak is pressing his beak against your forehead and that’s _everything._

* * *

Your family of three goes into hiding, and you make the best of living in an abandoned Decepticon ship miles from civilization. At least this one isn’t in _Arizona_. 

“Hey, so, we needed bell peppers, right?” You ask the cellphone wedged between your cheek and shoulder, both hands occupied pushing an overly full cart. 

Soundwave clicks “ _Yes_.” 

“And I _did_ tell you I love you this morning, right?” 

Laserbeak chirps happily in the background, while Sound once again confirms “Y _es._ ” 

“Okay. I’ll be checking out soon so, maybe an hour? I’ll see you at home!”

You have a home now, huh? 

* * *

You lost the first ring during the Nemesis’ occupation, although maybe “lost” isn’t quite the right word. You’re sure someone found it, eventually. Some Autobot who didn’t understand the significance of such an itty bitty sapphire encircled with white gold. 

(Your second ring is even prettier though, and you spin it between your fingers for hours while waiting for… something. You’re not quite sure what you expected to happen) 

You waited much too long last time. 

 _Not this time!_  

Soundwave still smells like dust and welding from the repairs he’s begun when you crawl into his lap. He helps you do so with an amused tilt of his mask, and you grin. 

“Afternoon, my love.” 

“ _Sweetspark._ ” 

“How’s tricks?” You lean up, tapping his mask until it slides out of the way. You don’t often ask to see his face, but he does usually indulge you. 

He’s smiling now, and for a second you wish you could record everything you see too. He idly runs a digit down your back as you take a moment to just take in your _lovely_ (with any luck) soon-to-be Conjunx. 

“Okay. Okay. I need to talk to your holoform too in a minute but… I. I have a _question._ ” 

You fish the ring box out of your pocket while he nods. 

“I know its different for cybertronians, like, how y’all ask and stuff but. I’m a humma so I’m doing this the human way.” You can’t get down on one knee really, but you straighten your shoulders and look at him, eyes to optics. 

“Soundwave. I want to spend forever with you, or at the very _least,_ the rest of my human lifespan. So, will you do me the _honor_ of being my Conjunx Endura?” 

Soundwave’s engines rev so abruptly you almost fall backwards, and his optics have never shone brighter. 

 _“Yes._ ” 

“You’re supposed to say “I do” but I'll take it! Now, holoform, please? I need to give you the ring. Also we probably need to get one for me too. I was thinking something--” 

Soundwave interrupts with a kiss, and you _hate_ that cliche, where one person gets the other to stop talking by kissing them, but you _were_ sort of rambling. 

And his holoform clutches your hands like he’s afraid you’ll slip through his fingers, a feverish intensity in his movements. “ _I love you, I love you, I love you._ ” He says, on a loop. 

* * *

_can u tell Starscream and Shockwave to get their asses back to earth_

**I could try.**

**Why do you want them here?**

_for our wedding Of Course_

_i want KO too if i can get a hold of him_

_he can be our flowrr mech_

_**flower_

**Do humans have big celebrations?**

_yeah. ours is gonna be small obvi but i_

_you know i dont have family to invite?_

**The cons are your family?**

_they are_

_you are_

**< 3 **

_megatron would think this whole thing is frivolous huh?_

**He enjoyed indulging you.**

_he did????_

**He also thought your ‘secrecy’ about our relationship was amusing**

_HE KNEW??????_

**Of course.**

**Most of them knew**

_Knockout acted like he was sherlock fuckin holmes for figuring it out_

**Knockout has a flare for dramatics.**

**When are you coming home?**

_Mmmm I can leave rn if you want? thingsre winding down anyway_

_also._

_i rly rly love having a home_

**Was your apartment not home?**

_it was my space, i guess_

_but a home is like._

_hm_

_that was just where i lived_

_but now coming home to you and Laserbeak it's like where i want to be bc i’m comfortable and happy and loved_

**I believe I understand.**

**Home is where the spark is, right?**

_alsjdlsjdhdj thats not exactly how the phrase goes_

_but yes. you’re my home_

* * *

 The Team Prime kids find you again one by one, and you welcome them with smiles and laughter. Your sweet, darling, _protective_ children. 

You find Rafael sitting criss-cross on one of the computer consoles, gazing up at your _conjunx_ with ill-disguised suspicion. “So, you’re not a ‘con anymore?” 

“ _Decepticons fight for equality._ ” Megatron’s voice responds as Soundwave continue tapping away on the various screens. He’s moving slower than usual, and you can’t say if it’s for Raf’s benefit or because he’s distracted. 

“You _kidnapped us_.” Rafael snaps. He’s not one prone to anger, but you understand that being an upsetting memory. 

Soundwave pauses, closing whatever program it is he’s running and opening a text log. He scrolls through too quickly for yourself or Raf to understand any of it, and then stops. 

 _Oh_. 

Those’re your texts. 

On screen, you ask him ( _demand him_ ) that the children not be placed in any real danger, and offer other ways to force the Autobots’ servos. It was manipulative and _traitorous_ , and you feel ashamed, you do, but you know you wouldn’t change a thing. You would do anything to protect them. 

But Raf has that little divot between his eyes as he reads the messages, and you _worry._ What if this changes his opinion? 

You should probably have a talk with Soundwave about _private_ messages staying private, as well. Or at least asking first.

“They… Oh.” 

Soundwave’s mask makes it rather hard to tell, but you think he’s proud as he plays back a clip of you saying, “ _No one hurts those kids as long as I’m still breathing._ ” 

Raf bites down on his lip. “They were protecting us the whole time?” 

“ _Always._ ” 

Rafael nods sharply. “I still don’t trust _you_ though.” 

In a surprisingly human display, Soundwave shrugs. “ _Trust will come in time. For now, there is work to do._ ” 

Both he and Rafael return to the screen, and Raf’s questions shift from personal to studious, asking Soundwave about his various methods of finding information. 

You watch them with adoring eyes, wondering if either of them could’ve predicted this. You might’ve, while fantasizing about your future with your ‘con crush. You certainly didn’t think it would actually _happen._

Soundwave opening up like this is something you wouldn't have bet on though, as lovely as it is. You love him just the same completely nonverbal or talking your ear off with bite sized recordings all mangled together. Your relationship has never been lacking _communication,_ but you know not everyone can read between the lines like you. 

For Raf, this makes learning coding easier. 

For Soundwave, this is… learning to be more open. Allowing himself to be heard, and not simply viewed the ever devoted spymaster. 

* * *

_Who the Fuck ate my ice cream bars?_

_i had like four???_

**Miko.**

**She said you offered.**

_my love._

_my light._

_why did believe her?_

**She was very convincing.**

**Also you do have a noted soft spot for the sparklings.**

_Isnt all of me a soft spot_

_like, comparatively_

**Compared to myself?**

_and cybertronians in general_

**Our protoforms are rather soft**

_oh i know_

**Must you?**

_I So Must_

_you’re the one who married me_

**I have yet to regret it**

_alsjdkdjsh_

_ <33333  _

**< 3**

* * *

 You stretch out leisurely, purposely dragging your hands over Soundwave’s interior as you declare, “This is _so_ much better than a car.” 

Over the comm. Miko responds, “Not all of us have a jet mechfriend.” 

Soundwave would roll his optics if he weren’t in his alt mode. _That_ word again. Is that just how human naming conventions work? 

“I _do_ have the unfair advantage of being hopelessly in love with the _best_ Cybertronian.” You _must_ know what you’re doing, baiting them like that. 

“I told you last time, Bumblebee is the best.” Raf says, prim and proper. 

“Pffft, _no,_ listen, Bulkhead and Wheeljack are _the best._ Even Ultra Magnus thinks so!” A bold move, putting words in Magnus’ mouth. Very _Miko._

You laugh as they begin the age old debate anew, twisting around to press your lips against your seat. “The best _,_ the prettiest, and most _wonderful_ cybertronian,” You hum into him, “Is you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;3cccccc
> 
> i feel like this chapter didnt have enough heartwrenching one liners but Dont Yall Worry. dont even stress
> 
> anyways fun facts!! -reader had a similar reaction during the siege of the Autobot bunker, which is partially why the 'cons wanted to keep Reader away from any action.  
> -Predacon is actually like.... one of my big favs n i have hcs for them that i might explore in future fics but throwing them in willy-nilly felt disrespectful  
> -Ratchet's actions are motivated Both out of affection for his dear friend and a lil bit of guilt. he knows despite having Soundwave, being left to the 'cons wasnt a Great Move on the bots part  
> -the Prime kids find Reader thru various means, Miko calls, Raf tracks them down, and Jack just asks Raf  
> -Whats Ratchet doing u ask? idk. chillin. takin a well deserved break  
> -I didnt write their wedding bc its so Personal & this is a Reader fic but Miko catches the bouquet and is Very Smug abt it  
> -reader loves loves loves Soundwave Of Course, but feel free to tell me your other favs in the comments


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for mentioned injury aaaaaand It Being The Last Chapter. gg babes 
> 
> the time skips between these sequences are longer than before also

There’s people in your bed, and despite the AC blasting, it is much too hot. You try to stretch and realize there’s an entire child draped across your legs, while another is wedged between you and your _spouse_ (how you love that word), and there’s someone else pressed up against your back. There’s probably someone on your couch too, and the cat is… somewhere. 

Sunlight filters through the gauzy curtains, casting the room in soft purple, and you absently note that someone, probably Laserbeak, turned the fairy lights on last night. 

You have never been more content. 

Soundwave smiles when you meet her eyes, carefully lifting one arm to bring her hand over to your face. “ _Good morning._ ” 

“Mornin, beautiful.” 

He goes to lean in for a kiss, stopping when he hears grumbles from your bed thieves. “ _Sorry._ ” 

You muffle your giggles in the pillow. “No kisses until the brats wake up.” 

“I’m not a _brat._ ” Miko tries to press herself closer, only succeeding in making your back hurt. You know if you complain she’ll accuse you of being _old_ , so you just reach back and mess with her hair. 

She, as expected, sleepily tries to capture your hand. “Stop it!” 

* * *

  _heyyyyy babe_

**?**

_Don’t freak out_

**Not a great start.**

**Aren’t you supposed to be rollerskating?**

_I was._

_but now im at the hositlap & wondering if my gorgeous partner will come and get me?  _

_**hospital_

_what the fuck is a hositlap_

**What happened?**

**I’ve got your coordinates**

**Holoform?**

_preferably_

_i uh. might have borken my leg?_

_**broken_

_Why This_

**Where is Rafael?**

_w me?_

_u wanna talk to him? he might spell better atm_

**I will be there very soon so it is of no use.**

_i know youre stressed when u talk like that_

**I am.**

**I forget how… delicate you are, sometimes.**

_given i’ve only broken my arm and my leg even tho i spend so much time w giant mechanical aliens, im pretty sure my bones are Strong_

_like i shouldve had worse injuries at this point, i mean_

_but im tough and yallre so gentle_

_i miss the nemesis_

_i miss megatron and starscream and shockwave and knockout and the insecticons and everyone_

**As do I**

**I will be there shortly.**

* * *

Having a broken leg is not great. But it's easier when you’re married to a jet. Moving around, for example? _Much_ simpler when Soundwave can just carry you everywhere. 

Getting groceries? _much_ harder. 

You glare at your cast bound leg, half hoping the hatred in your heart will melt it. “Okay, so I usually go from one side of the store to the other, starting at produce.” 

Soundwave hums. 

“And this is gonna be gross for you, but most things are tested by like… squishing them? We don’t want overripe peaches or anything. You wanna grab the firm ones.” Granted, that could also mean he gets home with a bunch of underripe stuff and you’ll have to wait a few days but. It's better than the alternative. 

“We could still ask Miko or Jack for help, ya know.” 

You don’t know how a human holoform buzzes angrily, but she does so. You laugh into your phone. “So _prideful._ ” 

She would argue that she’s _protective,_ but it is as least partially pride that keeps her from seeking assistance from the human sparklings. If he can hack into basically _anything_ on this planet, he can figure out whether or not what you said applies to ginger (it doesn’t). 

* * *

 You don’t like physical therapy, and you don’t like being _weak_ , and you don’t like how Soundwave has taken to hovering (you love him, you do, but you need me-time, occasionally). 

You _do_ like how you’re healing ‘so quick!’ compared to others, and strangely, you like spending time with others in your class. You almost forgot how much fun it is to converse with people your age. You suppose your time on the Nemesis is to blame for your newfound confidence. Years ago, you would’ve pulled your own teeth before initiating a conversation with a stranger. 

 _Now,_ you can smile and compliment people and make them _happy,_ and that makes you happy. As does shamelessly bragging about your spouse when someone asks if you’re married. 

“I am!” You grab your necklace, where you put your ring so it won’t get in the way. “We’ve been married two years now.” 

“Oh? How did you two meet?” 

“Well.” Such an innocent question, yet so hard to answer. “We met through work, technically? We, uh, we were on rival teams.” 

“ _Forbidden romance_.” Your friend crows. He has _no idea_ how right he is. 

You snort laugh. “Yeah, _I guess._ Um, she has a kid too--” Shit, how do you make “Laserbeak” sound human? Beaky? “--Bea.” That’s actually a pretty cute name, huh? 

You’ll bring it up with him later. For now, you will continue singing his praises and rambling how _smart_ he is. How much you love, love, love being a "step parent", and being married to 'Wave in general. 

* * *

 Soundwave finds you and Laserbeak curled up on the couch, Laserbeak’s eyes narrowed as he watches you add another row to your newest project. You hand the needles over to him afterwards, and he tries to mimic your movements. Presumably, not for the first time. 

You lean over to kiss his cheek (and his flesh doesn’t quite squish like humans’ do, but Soundwave knows his holoform will become more advanced with time), praising, “Good job! We’ll have a new scarf in no time.” 

Even in his holoform, Laserbeak retains his avian tendencies. He preens happily, the project quickly abandoned in favor of pressing himself closer to you. 

“Or not.” You laugh. You wrap your arms around his bony form, tucking him under your chin like you’ve wanted to do for _so long_. “Cuddles don’t help your hand-eye coordination.” 

Laserbeak disagrees. 

Your faux anger melts into contentment before Soundwave’s optics, and he realizes he loves you all over again. “Only for a minute.” You say, “And then we have to cook dinner.” 

Soundwave taps the doorway, thrice in quick succession. 

You glance over with a smile, “Oh?” 

Laserbeak doesn’t bother to move, but replays one of his recent favorite clips, “ _Love you too, sweetie._ ” 

* * *

 “ _Soundwave._ ” 

He cocks his head to the side. 

“There’s _no kids!_ None! Notta one in this home!” 

Well, _yeah._ Soundwave is acutely aware of the silence, especially given how rare it is for him to be separated from Laserbeak. He doesn’t understand what’s so exciting about it. 

But you’re smiling, and that’s… lovely. 

You stretch up, holding your hand out until he leans down to meet you. “Mass displace for me?” 

An odd request, but he does so as he splices together a few sound bites to ask, “ _Is there a reason-- no kids-- is a good thing?_ ” 

“Any other time I would say no, but I _really really_ want to kiss you.”

He can do that.

* * *

 You consider yourself to be a rather patient individual. It comes with the territory, really. You work with children, you have three very nearly adopted niblings of your own, and you have Laserbeak, who has recently discovered the pleasures ingesting whatever he stumbles across in your kitchenette. 

So. You’re _fairly patient._

But it has been _weeks_ since your lovely Soundwave informed you of the Alchemor’s crash landing and Bumblebee’s subsequent appearance on Earth, and frankly, you are _rather_ put out. 

You glare at the gate in front of you, hand aching from your impassioned knocking. “Hey! Answer the door!” _I know you’re in there._

You are going to give that punkass the tongue lashing of the century. 

And then, and only then, will you kiss him and welcome him back home. 

Soundwave, in his holoform, laughs at your poorly concealed irritation. He moves closer as the two of you wait, and offers comfort in the form of linking your arms together. 

You appreciate the gesture. She’s trying, really, but Bumblebee will nonetheless be scolded. 

Someone answers the door after your second attempt at shattering your own phalanges, a hesitant, childish voice asking, “Can I help you?” 

“ _Russel._ ” Soundwave informs you.

You know it’s not the kids fault, and keep your voice cheerful as you reply, “I sure hope you can! Can you… Actually, can you ask Bumblebee when he planned on saying hello to me? He’ll know understand.” _Or he won’t!_  Having surprise on your side wouldn't hurt either. 

“B- _Bumblebee?_ ” The child stutters. You hear the distinct sound of running feet, and then, “ _B_ _ee!_ There’s someone at the gate!” 

Soundwave leans over to kiss your cheek while you struggle to make out Bumblebee’s response, and you glance over at him curiously. 

She unlinks your arms in order to sign, “I will leave the two of you alone.” 

You frown. “You don’t _need_ to. If Ratchet is anything to go by, the whole decepticon thing isn't…” 

You drift off as he begins signing, “Laserbeak and I will stay nearby. Guard the skies.” 

Clearly, there’s something more going on here, but you don’t have the time to have that conversation right now. So you simply smile and joke, “My very own Pharah.” 

She smiles, and with a flash of light the holoform disappears. 

Just in time, it seems. The gate opens with a terribly loud grinding noise, and you idly wonder when the last time someone oiled that thing was. 

And then you wonder what the fuck happened to your sweet, darling Bumblebee. Behind him are several other bots, but you don’t care about them at the moment. 

All _you_ care about is the mech scooping you up into his servos with a grin that could split his faceplate, and the way he says your name. 

 _Oh, you missed him._ Truthfully, you missed most of them. 

(You’re not sure what’s worse, knowing that you and the kids and _Earth_ wasn’t good enough for them to stay, or the finality of Megatron’s death. At least, with him, he didn’t _choose_ to leave you heartbroken and nearly friendless. You had the kids, and Ratchet, and your Conjunx. That’s more than what you used to have, but that's also it. Everyone else was… missing or dead) 

You cup his face between your palms and wonder when he got reformatted. It’s not a _bad_ look, just… different. It’ll take some getting used to. But first, you glower at him. _Bumblebee_. You had better have a hell of a compelling reason you haven’t comm’d me. How long have you been on Earth, exactly?” 

Ever the eloquent mech, he says, “Uh.” 

“You haven’t even told Ratchet yet! _Or_ Rafael! He’s in college now!” 

Bumblebee’s optics zoom, the light behind them brightening until you’re forced to close your own. “ _What school?_ ” 

(you remember quietly going through one of Rafael’s practice tests while he chats with Bumblebee, explaining what colleges he’s interested in, and how hard it would be for his family to pay if he doesn’t get a scholarship or two. It was… stressful at the time, but you look back on it fondly) 

You laugh, “First choice, _obviously_. And he got a full ride, but even if he didn’t, his family and I had it handled.” His _advisor_ status pays well, and you’re not above cushioning his savings with anonymous deposits from untraceable accounts. 

Bee hugs you even closer, his engine rumbling loudly. “Yeah? Can he come visit? We can’t leave with the-- do you know what’s going on with the Alchemor?” 

“Yes, and also, we have a groundbridge, so you could totally go visit him.” 

“We? Are you and--” He smiles, appearing genuinely happy for you. 

You _ever-_ so-casually lift your left hand, showing off the glittering ring. “We _so_ are. Disgustingly so, according to Miko.” 

(She introduced you to her first _serious_ girlfriend a few months ago, and the girl spent almost the entire little tea date glancing between yourself and Soundwave’s holoform in unabashed amazement. “You have _four parents?_ ” You overheard later. “That’s not fair!” You buried your face in Soundwave’s shirt to muffle your laughter) 

“Uh, so does anyone know who that is?” 

You glance over at who spoke, finding a _garishly_ red mech who appears to be very confused. You smile at him, “So, Bee, wanna introduce me to your team?”

* * *

_the red one is like a baby knockout_

_or like. a bargain bin knockout_

_a knockoff knockout, if u will_

**You’re going to melt the poor mech.**

_with my sick burns?_

**Of course.**

_thx_

_your human metaphors are getting better btw_

**You do love the metaphors.**

_not as much as i love my sparkmate!!_

_oh also_

_Bumblebee says he wants to talk to you ‘eventually’._

**:/**

_Soundwave_

**I would be amicable ‘eventually’**

**Do you have a date in mind?**

_ive got many dates in mind_

_like we should go fishing_

_idk how to fish but we can figure out it together!_

**You know that’s not what I meant**

_yeah_

_but consider it_

_i think you should talk to Bumblebee fairly soon, so maybe we can help w their mission thing_

_obvi i won’t be breaking out my old armor but_

**Information can make or break a mission.**

**You haven’t forgotten I can fight, correct?**

_babe i could Never_

_which is to say ur very graceful_

_and hot_

**Thank you <3**

_ <3  _

* * *

 Soundwave is fairly certain the human child is unaware that he can hear him when he asks you over comm, “So, you’re _dating_ that big Decepticon?” 

You laugh into the headpiece, “We’re married, actually. But yes, we still go on dates too.” You still sound so happy to say _married._

“Huh.” Russel says. “Um. Are the Decepticons really the bad guys, then?” 

A complicated question that Soundwave wouldn’t know how to map out for a child. You, however, simply ask, “Do _you_ think Soundwave and Grimlock are bad?” 

“Well, no! Grimlock isn’t even mean like some of the other ‘bots. He… gets confused sometimes though. With human stuff.” Russel sounds confused as well. 

“Not all Decepticons are bad, not all Autobots are good. But the Autobots won the war so they control the narrative. Soundwave is… He’s loyal still, but Megatron is dead, and _we_ sure as he--ck don’t wanna step up. We’re all tired of fighting.” 

Russel seems to mull this over before replying, “You can swear in front of me, you know. I’ve heard em before.” 

You snicker, “Oh, I’m sure you have, but your dad wouldn’t be very happy with me. I should talk to Strongarm and Sideswipe about that too. Bumblebee knows better, he just doesn’t care.” You cannot control the bee. 

“Does Soundwave ever talk?” He says it so innocently, with none of the malice usually present when adults ask the same question. Soundwave is used to it, but the change is not one he'd protest. Especially because he knows it upsets you too, when people are cruel towards "the love your life".  

“He does. He knows sign language and uses recordings usually, but the human term is “selectively mute”. Laserbeak can speak as well.” 

“Who's Laserbeak?” 

You pause, apparently just now realizing that Laserbeak hadn’t introduced himself. He’d been docked the whole time, content to let Soundwave deal with the Autobots. “Uh. He’s a mini, and Soundwave’s kiddo. You would’ve seen him as part of Soundwave’s armor.” 

Russel, as any child would, says, " _Cool._ " 

"They really are." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Last Funfacts: Soundwave almost exclusively used questions while texting early in fic but has opened up more since then and talks abt himself/his opinions  
> -Soundwave installed Laderbeak's holoform mod. they got it from Ratchet but he didnt trust him near Beaky after what happened  
> -Reader, June, and Raf's mom have regular coffee dates, and the kids jump between houses w no rhyme or reason  
> -found families stick together even post series and they can tear that hc from my cold dead hands  
> -u can imagine Laserbeak's holo any way you please Of Course but i think he's looks sorta like Narancia from jjba. including the Bold Fashion Statement that is his skirt  
> -Reader eats lots of fruits n veg to disguise the fact author is a vegetarian and knows NOTHING abt meat. i dont know what bacon tastes like and at this point im too afraid to ask  
> -I've been looking forward to Bee's epilogue scene for ages. lov my babee  
> -Soundwave! Loves! Reader!  
> -Reader! Loves! Soundwave!


End file.
